LUKAMI JULY
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: Sean bienvenidos al nuevo fic, hecho por mi y especial por mi, este será un nuevo reto para mes de julio especialmente para la nueva pareja del fandom MLB: LUKAMI (Luka x Kagami). Este reto llamado LUKAMI JULY está dedicado para aquellos fans de la nueva pareja, especialmente para ida.dibujos (en su cuenta de instagram). PORTADA HECHA POR MI.
1. DÍA 01

Hola mis ladies y mis lords.

Como todos sabrán o apenas si se están enterando el día de hoy estaré haciendo un nuevo reto, el reto es LUKAMI JULY, este nuevo proyecto lo había creado y mencionado dos meses atras cuando se estaba haciendo el reto de APRIL ADRINETTE.

Espero que les guste este nuevo fic que haré con el nuevo ship del fandom MLB: LUKAMI (si no saben qué es, bueno es, Luka x Kagami; si me considero ahora la shippeadora oficial del LUKAMI).

Si gustan leer cada viñeta o one-shot de este nuevo fic, al igual que de la nueva pareja, entonces sean bienvenidos. Si es todo lo contrario entonces pueden abandonar el fic.

Se les recomienda también que si ustedes dejan un comentario obseno hacia a mi fic o de la nueva pareja, me veré obligada a borrar cada comentario que no sea de buen ver.

Si me escucho o me veo "grosera" o "amargada" es porque no me gusta el bullying ni mucho menos que anden criticando el gusto de los demas.

Espero y que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Día 1: First Meeting**

 **(Primer encuentro)**

Luka se encontraba sentada en las gradas del gimnasio del colegio François Dupont, observando cada participante de esgrima calentando para ser seleccionados en las nacionales de Francia.

¿Pero cómo es que un chico de preparatoria estaba viendo a los estudiantes de secundaria?

Bueno, la historia es corta.

Su hermana Juleka le había dicho que ella y sus compañeros verían y apoyarían a Adrien quien participaría en las selecciones de esgrima que se llevaría en los próximos dos meses.

Luka no era tan fanático del deporte pero cuando él le pregunto a su hermana la hora que terminaría las selecciones y ahí fue cuando todo dio un giro, las selecciones de esgrima terminarían alrededor de las 4:30 de la tarde.

Tal vez se estarán pensando que ese horario no era tan tarde, pero, como Luka y Juleka tenían planes con su madre en la disquera alrededor de las 5:15 ahí fue que él decidió en acompañarla para que así los dos hermanos Couffine se irían junto al trabajo de su madre.

Y es por eso que él se encontraba ahí.

Observando con algo de aburrimiento cada participante siendo derrotado o victorioso en esa selección.

– Te dije que no era necesario que vinieras Luka. – comentó Juleka a su hermano mayor. – Ambos sabemos que nunca te ha gustado el deporte.

– No tengo opción. Además te recuerdo que el trabajo de mamá está demasiado lejos de aquí.

– Puedo tomar el autobús después de que terminen las selecciones. Ya te lo había dicho Luka.

– El tráfico de las 5:00 p.m. es todo un caos, no llegarías a tiempo. – esbozó una sonrisa burlona a su hermana quien hizo un leve puchero.

En ese momento el grito de la clase de cierto modelo comenzó a gritar de la emoción, y más sobretodo la de Marinette.

– ¡VAMOS ADRIEN!

– ¡MUESTRALES LO QUE TIENES AMIGO!

– ¡DEMUESTRA LO BUENO QUE ERES EN EL ESGRIMA!

Los gritos de apoyo hicieron que el rubio les diera un gesto de gracias hacia sus compañeros. Adrien se puso la careta y espero a que el entrenador diera inicio al juego.

El resultado del marcador había señalado 5 contra 3.

Adrien había sido el ganador, sería el siguiente participar en las siguientes nacionales.

Luka revisó el reloj de su celular, eran las 3:20 p.m. sólo faltaba una hora con diez minutos para que terminará las selecciones.

Fue en ese momento cuando algo había llamado su atención.

Una persona con un traje de esgrima color rojo salió de la nada mientras se dirigía hacia su lugar correspondiente de participación.

Todos los sentidos de Luka se apagaron mientras se enfocaba hacia la misteriosa persona de traje rojo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta o escucho el nombre de la participante, los gritos de apoyo de los amigos de su hermana que le dedicaban a ella.

La mirada celeste del chico sólo se enfocaba en los agiles y flexibles movimientos de aquel participante.

Y cabe decir que a esto le impresiono al guitarrista, puesto a que ese participante sólo duro muy poco tiempo para ganarle a su contrincante con un resultado de 5 contra 0 en tan sólo 00hrs.:01 min.:45 seg.

El participante ganador volvió a su lugar donde ahí mismo fue felicitada por un pequeño grupo de ganadores de esa selección.

Para suerte de Luka ese jugador había sido el último en participar para esa selección de esgrima.

El entrenador y encargado de esa selección había anunciado por fin el fin del juego y de las selecciones. Felicito a todos los jugadores por su participación y esfuerzo; entre tanto los ganadores celebraban su triunfo y con tanto emoción de que participarían en las siguientes selecciones.

El grupo de Adrien y Marinette junto a Luka se acercaron a Adrien donde ahí mismo lo habían felicitado por su triunfo. Mientras que los amigos del rubio lo felicitaban, la mirada de Luka se desvió cuando volvió a ver a aquel participante de traje rojo quitarse la careta. Fue en ese momento cuando el guitarrista sintió algo una extraña pero a la vez una cómoda sensación en su pecho.

Aquel participante se trataba de una chica. Sus rasgos eran asiáticos, cabellos cortos hasta la mandíbula, ojos serios pero con una expresión de orgullo y satisfacción, labios carnosos y gruesos, y una tez blanca con unas tiernas pecas en su rostro.

En ese preciso instante la chica volteó su rostro y lo miró atentamente.

Otra vez Luka sintió esa sensación dentro de su pecho pero esta vez era mucho más fuerte, es más, hasta cabe mencionar que sintió sus mejillas arder. La chica comenzó a acercarse a pasos lentos mientras que el guitarrista no dejaba de mirarla.

La chica se detuvo mientras que los amigos de Marinette y Adrien platicaban con ella y a su vez la felicitaban por su triunfante jugo en la selección.

– Estuviste estupenda.

– De seguro tú y Adrien ganaran las nacionales.

– Tienes todo nuestro apoyo chica.

– Gracias por sus palabras. – dijo la chica agradecida mientras hacia una leve reverencia hacia sus compañeros. – ¿Tienes algo que decirme? – preguntó ella a Luka quien inmediatamente reaccionó.

– ¿Qué?

– Has estado observándome todo el tiempo. – dijo ella sin inmutarse haciendo que las miradas de sus compañeros miraran con curiosidad y picardía al guitarrista.

– ¿Y cómo no? Tus estrategias son increíbles y muy hábiles. De seguro que seras toda una gran campeona. – comentó el Couffine a la chica quien se quedó sorprendida por sus palabras sinceras. Una pequeña sonrisa decoró los labios de ella y con una voz pacifica le dijo.

– Gracias… umm…

– Mi nombre es Luka. Luka Couffine. – se presentó él sabiendo que la chica no sabía su nombre. – ¿Cuál es tuyo?

– Kagami Tsuguri.

Por muy extraño que pareciera para esos dos el tiempo se detuvo a la vez que todo su entorno desapareció quedando sólo ellos dos.


	2. DÍA 02

**Día 2: Guitar Lessons**

 **(Lecciones de guitarra)**

Desde la primera vez que Kagami escuchó a Luka tocar la guitarra le fascinó tanto en experimentar todo ese tipo de diferentes acordes.

La japonesa comenzó a ver tutoriales a través de su computadora o móvil de como tocar la guitarra, pero, a decir verdad había algo que diferenciaban las notas de Luka con los tutoriales. La chica no sabía que era aquello que le agradaba escuchar más las notas de Luka que los que escuchaba por el internet. Es por esa razón que ella le preguntó a Luka a través de su hermana Juleka si podía darle algunas lecciones de guitarra sólo por querer escucharlo tocar ese instrumento.

Al principio Luka le sorprendió eso, jamás se le había ocurrido en hacer clases de guitarra, pero al saber que la amiga de su hermana y de Marinette estaba interesada por aprender a tocar la guitarra Luka se sintió complacido en ayudarla.

Las clases se llevarían al cabo de lunes, miércoles y jueves a las 5:30 p.m.

Ya que los martes y viernes eran las lecciones de esgrima de la chica.

Era un miércoles por la tarde y Kagami se fue al hogar de los Couffine siendo acompañada por la hermana menor de Luka.

Luka esperaba a Kagami en el living con dos guitarras, al momento de escuchar la puerta de su hogar abrirse el corazón del muchacho latía a mil por hora creando sinfonías que nunca antes había escuchado.

– Siéntate como en tu casa Kagami. – dijo Juleka a su compañera.

– Gracias Couffine-chan. – agradeció la chica al momento en que Kagami vio a Luka esperándola ella lo saludo. – Buenas tardes, Couffine-kun.

– Hola Kagami. ¿Lista para tus lecciones de guitarra? – preguntó él mientras le extendía a la japonesa una de las guitarras.

– Sí. – afirmó ella.

La chica se dirigió hacia el mayor de los Couffine y miró aquella guitarra que le extendía el muchacho. Al momento de tomar el instrumento Kagami rozó con la punta de sus dedos con los de Luka, una descarga eléctrica invisible les recorrió a ambos jóvenes todo su cuerpo causando en ellos emociones nunca antes sentidas, bueno a excepción de Luka pero él aun no descubría que era aquello que lo hacía sentir así… sólo lo demostraba a través de canciones que él mismo escribía.

– Bien… umm… ¿Comenzamos?

– Sí.

Kagami tomó asiento y Luka comenzó a explicarle a ella cada nota y acorde, cómo se utilizaban, en dónde se podían colocar, entre otras cosas. Cada vez que el Couffine tocaba algún acorde la Tsuguri lo repetía de la misma manera.

Fue en ese momento cuando Luka hizo aquello que tanto Kagami quería escuchar toda esa tarde en sus lecciones.

Escuchar al guitarrista tocar finalmente.

Ella lo miró con admiración en secreto mientras escuchaba atentamente como aquellas cuerdas eran deslizadas y tocadas cuidadosa y gentilmente por los dedos del Couffine. Aun ella no sabía que era aquello que hacia diferente a Luka para que la hiciera sentir así… tranquila y con una paz que nunca antes había sentido en su corta vida.

Y lo que Luka no sabía es que Kagami aprovecharía siempre en escucharlo bajo esa excusa de tener esas lecciones de guitarra.


	3. DÍA 03

**Día 3: Fencing Lessons**

 **(Lecciones de esgrima)**

Luka nunca fue un fanático del deporte, es más, ni siquiera le llamaba la atención.

Pero después de ver aquella pequeña competencia que tuvieron el colegio donde estudiaba su hermana para las nacionales de esgrima, ahí fue cuando todo cambio para Luka.

Kagami Tsuguri podía ser una chica frágil y serena para la mirada de todos, pero, cuando ella tenía un sable en mano y tenía un contrincante frente a ella era una fiera agresiva y ruda.

Y eso fue lo que le hizo llamar más la atención a Luka sobre aquella chica, que hasta se decidió por querer saber más de ella… claro que bajo la excusa de querer "aprender" el esgrima y que mejor que te lo enseñe la chica de traje rojo.

Apenas Luka si podía respirar bajo esa careta, el sudor le recorría por toda su cara, y cómo no olvidar el traje de equipo que ya comenzaba a empaparlo con su propio sudor; lo único bueno de todo es que él aun sostenía con firmeza el sable en su mano derecha. Kagami se encontraba justo enfrente de él mientras le mostraba algunas técnicas de defensa y ataque, los cuales él si apenas podía notar.

– ¿Puedo quitarme la careta? No puedo ver nada con esto. – preguntó el Couffine a la chica quien no dio por terminado una lección al guitarrista.

– Regla n° 1: Nunca te quites la careta. – replicó Kagami al muchacho.

– Pero no estoy haciendo nada, además ya me estoy muriendo de calor con esto. – Luka intento convencer a Kagami pero aquello no le pareció convencerla.

– Deja de quejarte no es para tanto, si me hubieras dicho otra cosa como la claustrofobia entonces ahí si te permitiría quitártelo.

Luka soltó una carcajada divertida por el comentario de la chica.

– Muy buena esa. No sabía que tenías sentido del humor.

– No la tengo. De hecho he tenido algunos compañeros que sufren de esa fobia. Y no me parece nada gracioso. – el Couffine se quedó callado por unos segundos hasta que la Tsuguri volvió a habar. – Ahora inténtalo tú. Demuéstrame todo lo que te he enseñado.

– ¿Todo?

– Sí todo.

Un silencio incomodo se empezó a notar en el ambiente. Luka apenas había podido ver algunos movimientos que hizo Kagami a través de esa estorbosa careta.

– Estoy esperando Couffine-kun. No tengo todo el día.

– Bien te lo demostraré sólo si lo hago contigo.

Sí Kagami no tuviera puesto también la careta en ese momento Luka vería el rostro de la joven ruborizado y sorprendido.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Por supuesto, digo, al menos que tengas miedo de que te venza en una pequeña práctica. – esbozó una sonrisa divertida el chico.

– No tengo miedo Couffine-kun. Y sí aceptó el reto.

Ambos tomaron sus posiciones mientras se colocaban otra vez sus caretas. Volvieron a ponerse en sus lugares, en una posición de defensa, y cuando la chica dio el aviso de empezar; la sesión volvió a comenzar, y los sables emitían unos limpios y suaves sonidos de defensa al chocarse.

Kagami estuvo a punto de embestir su sable hacia el pecho de Luka, cuando de pronto ella sintió una ligera presión en su abdomen; al bajar su mirada ésta mostraba sorpresa e incredulidad.

Luka Couffine le había tocado antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo.

Kagami se enderezó y se quitó la careta, su rostro mostraba sorpresa mientras sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos.

El Couffine se quitó la careta mientras mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Lo siento, ¿Te lastime? – preguntó él preocupado.

– No. – replicó Kagami. – _Me tocó. Eso quiere decir que me venció._ – pensó ella aun incrédula.

– ¿Segura? Te veo como si estuvieras… – antes de que el Couffine pudiera decir más el sonido de un celular se escuchó.

Era de él.

La Tsuguri aún no dejaba de mirarlo con incredulidad que hasta no prestó atención a la llamada de que estaba haciendo. No fue hasta que la voz de Luka hizo que ella volviera en sí.

– Tengo que retirarme Kagami, mi madre necesita ayuda en su trabajo.

– Sí. De acuerdo. Te veo en la siguiente clase. – Luka asintió mientras devolvía el equipo de esgrima.

– Nos vemos mañana en las clases de guitarra, Kagami. – sonrió el chico.

– Sí.

Con eso último el guitarrista se fue, dejando a la japonesa sola en la escuela recordando que ese día un novato la había vencido. Una pequeña sonrisa decoró sus labios mientras que ella misma se hizo un juramento de no volver a perder la siguiente ronda con el Couffine.


	4. DÍA 04

**Día 4: Comfort**

 **(Consuelo)**

Entre la amistad de Luka y Kagami había crecido con el paso de las semanas.

Cada quien asistía a sus lecciones con el único propósito de conocerse mejor. No fue hasta que un día Luka había dejado de asistir a sus prácticas de esgrima, Kagami sabía que él llegaba unos minutos tarde a sus lecciones algo que a ella se le hacía costumbre. La japonesa espero alrededor de 15 minutos ahí sentada en el escalón de su colegio. Aunque ella y sus compañeros habían salido de vacaciones el director Damocles les había dado el permiso para los participantes de esgrima para entrenar.

Kagami revisó su celular ya era algo tarde y esto ya comenzaba a molestarla; no era su culpa ni tampoco la de Luka de que siempre sus padres le recordaba que la puntualidad era primero y más sobre todo importante para el trabajo o la asistencia.

Ella comenzó a enviar mensajes a Luka preguntándole si iba a asistir a sus prácticas, pero él ni siquiera le había enviado ni un mensaje claro; es más; ni siquiera la había dejado en visto.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que algo no andaba bien.

Kagami se retiró de la escuela y se encamino hacia el hogar de los Couffine.

Al llegar ahí se encontró con la madre de Luka y Juleka; Anarka.

– Hola Kagami. – saludó amigablemente Anarka.

– Buenas tardes, Sra. Couffine. – saludo la japonesa.

– Oh por favor llámame por mi nombre y no me hables de usted. – Kagami aún se acostumbraba con decir los nombres de sus amigos, bueno algunos de ellos. – ¿Buscas a mi hijo no es así? – la expresión de Anarka cambio repentinamente.

Kagami asintió sin saber por qué tan repentino cambio de ánimo de la mujer.

– Él se encuentra abajo en su habitación. Y si lo notas algo diferente no te asustes.

– ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso le paso algo? – aunque Kagami trato de no dejarse llevar por sus emociones no podía evitarlo, Luka se había su respeto.

– No le ha pasado nada si es lo que te preocupa. Pero. Hoy es un día muy especial para mis hijos y la mía, en especial para Luka. – la voz de Anarka cada se apagaba algo que hizo preocupar a Kagami.

Kagami se dirigió hacia la habitación de Luka aún no estaba segura el por qué el ambiente se sentía diferente cuando otras veces eran más alegres y amenos; algo de ella se oprimió cuando lo vio ahí inmóvil y cabizbajo sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una caja vieja de zapatos.

La chica hizo unos leves golpes en el marco de la habitación de Luka.

Inmediatamente él reaccionó y la miró ahí vestida con su traje rojo de esgrima.

– _Rayos. Hoy era la práctica._ – pensó molestamente. – Enseguida me cambio. Sólo déjame guardar esto y…

– Las clases se cancelan por hoy. – dijo con firmeza Kagami. Si había algo que la chica nunca en su vida había hecho era en cancelar un compromiso, pero esta vez haría todo lo contrario.

– ¿Por qué? A ti no te gusta cancelar nada.

– Sólo por hoy haré lo contrario. ¿Puedo? – ella iba a sentarse en la cama de Luka cuando le preguntó aquello, lo cual él accedió.

Kagami miró aquella caja que Luka aun sostenía en sus manos, pero algo le había llamado su atención y era que en la tapa decía escrito con marcador negro "Memorias"

Quería preguntarle qué contenía esa caja pero algo siempre que le decía sus padres a la japonesa era que no se metiera en las cosas personales de los demás.

– Te estarás preguntando… ¿Cuál es su contenido? ¿Y qué tan especial es esta caja? ¿Verdad?

– No es de mi incumbencia.

– Pero quieres saberlo. Lo sé porque lo noto en tu mirada. – dijo él sin quitar su vista de la caja. – No tengo ningún problema con mostrártelo.

– No tienes que hacerlo.

– Pero quiero.

Luka comenzó a quitar la tapa de la caja y ahí vio Kagami tantas cosas que le habían dejado sorprendida.

Eran objetos personales y muchas fotografías viejas de sepia y de diferente material; al igual que cartas.

Entre esos objetos habían un reloj de bolsillo de plata, unos lentes con fondo de botella, una botella de perfume sin acabar y hermosos dibujos de paisajes, animales, personas, etc. En las fotografías se encontraba un apuesto hombre que con el pasar de los años se había convertido en un hombre de tercera edad que por supuesto su elegancia nunca se perdió, también en otras fotografías se encontraba siendo acompañado de una hermosa y elegante mujer y otras personas más.

Kagami fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó unos leves sollozos a un lado de ella.

Era Luka quien estaba llorando.

Ella no sabía lo que estaba pasando pero aquel instinto que nacía dentro de ella hiciera que colocará una mano sobre la espalda del muchacho.

– Eran las cosas de mi abuelo. – confesó él con una voz quebrada. – Él falleció hace un año… él fue como un padre para mí y para mi hermana.

Kagami no dijo nada, no sabía cómo expresar su consuelo en palabras. Su boca se abría pero sus palabras no salían de su garganta. Fue en ese momento que ella hizo algo que por primera vez en su vida hizo; lo abrazó.

Lo abrazo tan fuerte que Luka había roto más el llanto, esto hizo espantar a Kagami que por un momento ella lo iba a dejar de abrazar cuando de repente ella sintió un par de abrazos rodeándola.

– Lo extraño tanto. – sollozó el primogénito de los Couffine.

– Lo sé… y lo siento tanto. Me quedaré contigo hasta que tu alma se alivie.

Eso era lo único que hizo sentir bien a Luka toda esa tarde. El consuelo que le hizo sentir Kagami era algo que había aliviado su alma que por mucho tiempo había anhelado con volver a sentir otra vez.

* * *

Escribir esta parte del fic fue algo delicado para mí, para algunos sabrán hace un año atras mi abuelo falleció y eso nos afecto tanto para mi familia como para mi; transmití mis sentimientos a través del personaje de Luka; la caja de recuerdos es algo relacionado a lo que yo tengo de mi abuelo, lo único que tengo de él (mi abuelo) son sus lentes y una cuantas fotografías. Aun me es difícil superar la muerte de mi abuelo, una vez yo les dije que él fue mi mentor, mi amigo, y mi padre.

Espero no incomodarlos con todo esto de mi vida personal, pero sólo quería contarles lo que significa esta parte del fic al igual que en otras.

Que tengan una tranquila y agradable día, tarde o noche.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.


	5. DÍA 05

**Día 5: Music**

 **(Música)**

– ¿Qué música te gusta escuchar Kagami? – preguntó Luka mientras descansaba después de una larga practica con su amiga.

– ¿Por qué la pregunta? – respondió ella con otra pregunta.

– Curiosidad.

– Escucho solamente _hogaku_.

Luka la miro confundido que hasta le preguntó.

– ¿Hogaku? ¿Qué es eso?

– Por su traducción se le conoce como música tradicional. – dijo Kagami mientras descansaba en la banca.

– Algo así como la música clásica. – Luka la miró curioso.

– Algo parecido. ¿Qué hay de ti? – ella lo miró atenta mientras que su mirada mostraba curiosidad por el chico. – ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta escuchar?

– Rock and Roll, heavy metal, Rock clásico, y si te digo más la lista será más larga de lo que pareces. – mencionó con una sonrisa divertida el guitarrista.

– ¿Y en esa lista se encuentra la música tradicional/clásica? – preguntó Kagami con una divertida sonrisa cosa que hizo ruborizar las mejillas del guitarrista.

– Ah… bueno… a decir verdad no soy tan fanático de la música clásica se me hace algo aburrida.

A Kagami le sorprendió por la respuesta de Luka, ella jamás se hubiera imaginado que a alguien no le gustara la música clásica; después de todo, sus padres siempre le decían que ese género musical era lo único que debería gustarle a la sociedad.

– Te propongo algo. – dijo el Couffine llamando la atención de la japonesa. – Tú me harás una lista de 10 canciones de música clásica, y yo te haré una de las 10 canciones que mis géneros musicales favoritos. Tendremos que escuchar todas esas canciones por toda una semana. ¿Trato?

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Qué tienes en mente Luka? – preguntó confundida Kagami sin saber lo que Luka trataba de decirle.

– Dices que jamás en tu vida has escuchado otro tipo de música que no sea la clásica. Es por eso que quiero compartir la música que escucho a cambio de escuchar la tuya. – el corazón de la joven se aceleró mientras que sus mejillas adquirieron un tenue sonrojo. – ¿Qué dices?

– De acuerdo. Hagámoslo. – dijo ella decidida. – ¿Pero cómo saber que los dos escuchamos las canciones sin estar presentes?

– Soy un chico de palabra. Y me gusta muchos los retos. – sonrió divertidamente. – Y yo sé que en tu vocabulario no existe la palabra "No". ¿O me equivoco?

– Estás en lo cierto. Esa palabra no está en mi vocabulario.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a escribir sus 10 canciones favoritas para comenzar a así su semana escuchándolas.

Kagami escuchaba las canciones que el guitarrista le había recomendado con escuchar; la música de aquel genero rocanrolero le ocasionaba a la joven una extraña vibración por todo su cuerpo que hasta había ocasiones que ella bailaba alocadamente hasta incluso ella las tarareaba o las cantaba cuando se encontraba sola en su habitación.

Luka también comenzó a escuchar la música que la japonesa le había recomendado; siempre había pensado que la música clásica era tan aburrida y monótona e incluso hasta recordaba momentos cuando tenía sus reuniones con sus amigos de su curso y que éstos siempre le decían que la música clásica era sólo para la clase alta y personas aburridas que no tenían gusto por la música. Escuchar ese género clásico hacía sentir al joven erizar cada vello de su cuerpo e incluso liberar un remolino de emociones jamás nunca antes sentidas.

Ambos habían cambiado en todo, su manera de pensar y de expresarse. Luka se le veía más relajado y soñador que nunca, mientras que Kagami podía sentir una parte de ella la libertad de sus emociones que con los años había tenido que cerrar.

La semana de escuchar música había finalizado.

El Couffine y la Tsuguri habían intercambiado más y más canciones.

Luka comprendió que escuchar música clásica te llevaba a otro mundo en donde puedes disfrutar de la paz, la vida, la creación, la fantasía y por supuesto los sueños despiertos.

Kagami también comprendió que escuchar la música fuerte y escandalosa puede hacerte despertar millones de sensaciones, identificarte con cada lección o persona, disfrutar de la libertad, y finalmente ser quien realmente quieres ser en la vida.

Pero ambos sabían muy bien que la música aunque tuviera un diferente género siempre seguirá siendo eso: música.


	6. DÍA 06

**Día 6: Sneaking out**

 **(A escondidas)**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene un poco de lime, se recomienda discreción.**

Eran las 11:30 de la noche y París ya se encontraba dormida. Más a excepción en el cuarto de un pequeño departamento que se encontraba un tanto aislada del centro de la ciudad; dos almas encontradas y fundidas en una sola carne se encontraban haciendo el amor.

Besos, caricias, suspiros, declaraciones de amor era lo único que se encontraba en aquella habitación.

Kagami Tsuguri era infeliz con su vida a la vez que la forzaron a casarse con alguien que nunca amo, a quien sus padres lo habían visto como un excelente partido por sus riquezas y por así decirlo su título. Ella sabía bien que él tampoco la amaba pero tampoco quería decir que la odiaba, fingían ser "felices" sólo para complacer a esos rostros que ambos odiaban con el alma. Pero todo eso cambio cuando ella lo conoció a él en una fiesta de unos tantos amigos de su "esposo".

Luka Couffine era un espíritu libre a quien nunca le importó lo que pensaban los demás hasta cabe decir que siempre quebranta las reglas del mundo sólo para buscar ese algo que le hacía falta en su vida. Nunca tuvo un interés amoroso cuando hacia sus giras por el conteniente pero si tenía una que otra aventura cuando estaba en los efectos del alcohol o sólo para buscar el calor de una mujer. Fue hasta que un día él decidió en tomarse un tiempo de su gira y centrarse más en él mismo, hasta que por la casualidad del destino él la conoció en aquella fiesta.

Todos pensarían que ellos querían experimentar algo nuevo. Una aventura de amantes.

Pero para ellos sabían muy bien que eso era amor a primera vista.

Primero comenzaron con llamadas por teléfono, a escondidas del marido de ella.

Luego empezaron con pequeñas salidas a un desconocido café, a escondidas de las personas y de los paparazis para que nadie los reconociera.

Y al final de todo se dejaron llevar por los sentimientos y el calor que encendía aquella llama de su pasión.

Kagami había llegado a su clímax siendo acompañada por un grito de placer que hizo erizar a flor de piel a su amante. Luka la miró con deseo y amor para luego besarla con fervor y pasión hasta que él terminó dentro de ella.

El cantante había caído rendido en el pecho de su amante escuchando aquella hermosa sinfonía que su corazón tocaba para él. Sólo para él.

Ellos sabían lo mucho que se amaban mutuamente pero también les dolía en sólo mostrar su amor a escondidas de las personas.

Ansiaban a que un día su amor ya no fuera más prohibido y a encontrarse a escondidas para amarse.


	7. DÍA 07

**Día 7: Awkward momento**

 **(Momento incomodo)**

En toda vida humana hemos tenido un momento más incómodo que quisiéramos que nos tragará la tierra o que desapareciéramos para evitar vergüenzas.

Tal fue en el caso de Luka con Kagami.

Todo comenzó como un día cualquiera, Kagami se encontraba en el hogar de los Couffine por sus ensayos de guitarra; al mirar el horario desde su celular se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era. Era la hora de la merienda y ella ya debería estar en casa. Probablemente su madre le daría una buena reprimenda por llegar tarde. Al punto de despedirse de la familia, Anarka invitó a la chica a que se quedara a cenar con ella y sus hijos.

Al principio Kagami quiso rechazar la oferta de la madre de Luka, pero rechazar una invitación por parte de la persona quien te está ayudando a tocar la guitarra sería una grosería; así que la Tsuguri no tuvo de otra más que acceder a la petición de la mujer.

Todos se encontraban en la mesa listos para disfrutar una saludable y deliciosa cena. Y por supuesto que mejor disfrutar una cena como esta con una amena conversación.

– ¿Y cómo siguen con las prácticas de guitarra Kagami? – preguntó Anarka.

– Excelente, ya he aprendido a dominar el Am9, C add9, C#m add9, C maj9 y C add9/E.

– ¿Es enserio? – gritó sorprendida Juleka. – Esos son los acordes más difíciles de dominar.

– Pues… a mi pareció fácil tocarlo. El que se me hizo más difícil fue F#sus2.

– ¿Es enserio? Vaya, me sorprende mucho que mi hermano te enseñe a dominar esos acordes tan difíciles. – volvió a decir la Couffine menor.

– En verdad es muy sorprendente el talento que demuestras Kagami. Recuerdo que mi hijo se desesperaba por no dominar esos acordes, es más, él siempre decía que dejaría de tocar la guitarra sólo por no poder tocar esos difíciles acordes. – agregó Anarka.

– Tenía 10 años en aquel momento mamá. – reclamó Luka con las mejillas sonrojadas.

– Lo sé, pero te veias tan adorable cuando hacías tus rabietas y pucheros cuando te molestaba algo que no podías hacerlo correctamente. – rió suavemente la mujer al recordar los viejos recuerdos de la infancia de su hijo. – Es más hasta lo tengo grabado en la vieja cámara de video.

– Mamá, ni si te ocurra ponerlo por favor. – suplicó Luka, si había algo que al mayor de los Couffine le daba vergüenza eran los videos y fotografías que su madre le tomaba a él en su infancia.

– Demasiado tarde Luka, mamá ya está determinada con ponerlo.

– Veas lo que veas, esto se queda aquí. – susurró Luka al oído de Kagami. La chica lo miró confundida a la vez de incrédula.

– ¿Tan malos son?

– Para mí sí.

Pocos minutos después Anarka ya había puesto los videos de su primogénito, jamás en su vida Luka se había sentido tan incomodo por ver toda su vergonzosa vida en aquellos videos. Kagami tuvo que aguantar su risa cuando veía a un Luka de 10 años haciendo berrinche porque no le salía bien una nota en una pequeña guitarra clásica.

Después de una hora Kagami se retiró del hogar de los Couffine. El auto ya se encontraba estacionado en la entrada del hogar, esperando a que la chica se subiera en él y así poder regresar otra vez a casa.

– Muchas gracias por la cena, estuvo realmente deliciosa. – dijo Kagami a la madre de los Couffine.

– Me alegro que te agradara Kagami, espero volver a repetirlo.

– Sin los videos. – susurró lo más bajo el guitarrista.

– ¿Dijiste algo Luka? – preguntó Anarka a su primogénito.

– Dije que acompañaré a Kagami al auto.

Luka se había adelanto mientras que Kagami volvía a agradecerle a Juleka y a su madre una vez más. Una vez que ambos chicos ya se encontraban en el auto, Luka se ofreció con abrirle la puerta a la japonesa.

– Espero que no te hayas sentido incomodo por lo que paso, Luka. – se disculpó Kagami.

– No te disculpes, mi madre es así. Ella le gusta recordar al viejo Luka. – un sonrojo se apodero en las mejillas del guitarrista.

– Aun así, lamento mucho si te pusiste incómodo.

– Así son las madres, quieren presumir como eran sus hijos después de crecer. – rió levemente el Couffine.

– Tal vez tengas razón. – sonrió levemente Kagami. – Nos vemos en la siguiente clase de esgrima Luka.

Se despidió ella antes de subirse al coche.

Luka le cerró la puerta y con eso el auto arrancó, la sonrisa que tenía Luka no desaparecía mientras veía como el auto se iba alejando de ahí.

Tal vez para Luka ese día había sido algo incómodo para él, pero, al menos pudo ver lo divertida que se veía Kagami al convivir con su familia… y por supuesto… con él.


	8. DÍA 08

**Día 8: Picnic with friends**

 **(Día de campo con los amigos)**

Era una tarde de verano tranquilo, el clima en la ciudad del amor era perfecto; no hacia tanto calor como otros días, ese día amaneció fresco.

En una hermosa y enorme mansión, era el hogar de los Tsuguri, Kagami se encontraba entrenando en la sala de esgrima junto a su tutor; sus padres se encontraban ahí también al igual que su abuela materna mirándola como entrenaba para la próxima competencia.

Con destreza y habilidad Kagami salió victoriosa al vencer a su tutor.

– Lo hizo muy bien Sta. Kagami. – felicitó el tutor a su alumna. – O como dice el dicho: el alumno ha superado al maestro. – hizo una reverencia el profesor.

– Gracias Monsieur Versalles. – agradeció ella.

– Pero para mí no fue suficiente. – habló enseguida la madre de Kagami. – Aun necesitas más entrenamiento Kagami. No es suficiente. Necesitas mejorar más en tu agilidad en vez de atacar.

– Noriko. – habló enseguida el esposa de ésta, pero la mujer le dedicó una mirada acida que hizo callar a su marido.

– Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir Kagami. – mencionó Noriko mientras salía de la sala con un porte recto y derecho.

Kagami sintió una punzada en su pecho a la vez de un nudo en la boca del estómago. Pero ella se mantuvo firme y sin ninguna pizca de sentimiento en su rostro.

Su padre y su abuela al ver esto decidieron en hablar con ella.

– Puede retirarse Monsieur Versalles, gracias por su trabajo. – dijo la anciana mujer mientras que el profesor de Kagami se retiró dejando a los dos adultos con la chica.

– Kagami. – intentó hablar el hombre pero su hija se le adelanto.

– Daré lo mejor la próxima, padre. – hizo ella una reverencia.

– Lo hiciste perfecto mi linda flor. – Kagami levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la dulce y encantadora sonrisa de su abuela. – Ni siquiera tu madre tuvo toda esa habilidad y destreza cuando tenía tu edad.

– Yo… estoy agradecida. – dijo en un tono monótono la japonesa. – Pero aun así necesito entrenar más.

– Tómate un descanso. Te lo ganaste hija. – su padre le acarició tiernamente la cabeza revolviéndole cuidadosamente su cabello.

Kagami se despidió de su padre y de su abuelo y se retiró a su habitación.

Una vez en su habitación la chica tomó primero un baño refrescante, el estrés se había esfumado de sus hombros después de aquella deliciosa ducha fría. Se cambió en sus ropas más cómodas y luego se acostó en su cama.

Kagami todavía no sabía cómo satisfacer a su madre, ella daba lo mejor para ser la mejor esgrimista al igual que su progenitora pero al parecer Noriko no le convencía del todo; aunque su padre y su abuela siempre le decían lo contrario de que ella si lo había hecho bien su madre le decía negatividades. Desde que Kagami tenía memoria su madre nunca le había dicho un comentario positivo, esto hacia que a la azabache le molestara a la vez que se sintiera pésima.

Un sonido de su celular hizo romper toda esa tensión sobre la chica.

La chica tomó su celular que se encontraba en el buro, grande había sido su sorpresa cuando vio un mensaje de Luka por mediante WhatsApp.

Rápidamente la japonesa abrió el mensaje y sus ojos se dilataron a la vez que sentía sus mejillas calentarse y tornarse un poco rojizo.

En el mensaje que el Couffine le envió decía.

 **"Hola Kagami, ¿Te gustaría ir a un día de campo con los amigos de Juleka? Yo también fui invitado."**

La Tsuguri sintió como su corazón palpitaba con rapidez que en cualquier momento juraría que este saldría de su pecho. Aun ella no sabía con certeza porque su corazón reaccionaba de esa forma cada vez que ella lo veía o recibía un mensaje de Luka; ya sea por cosas de esgrima o de guitarra u otras cosas personales.

Una pequeña y visible sonrisa decoró sus labios mientras que ella comenzó a escribir y enviar su respuesta.

 **"Sí. ¿Dónde será el día el de campo y a qué hora?"**

Ella vio en la esquina izquierda justo en la foto de Luka que él escribía su respuesta.

 **"Será en el Campo de Marte a las 4:30 p.m."**

Faltaba 30 minutos para las 4:00 p.m., Kagami siguió escribiéndole al guitarrista antes de prepararse para su salido con sus amigos.

 **"Ahí estaré".**

Kagami salió de su habitación y busco a sus padres; ella estaba emocionada por primera vez en su vida nunca se había sentido de esa forma: tan feliz. Había encontrado a sus padres pero no de la forma que ella pensaba: discutiendo. Un nudo se formó en su estómago a la vez que sus ánimos se les había bajado. Se alejó de la puerta de la oficina de su padre a pasos lentos y silenciosos mientras pensaba en regresar a su habitación y rechazar la invitación de Luka.

Al momento de pisar el primer escalón de la escalera su abuela la detuvo.

– Kagami, pensé que estabas en tu habitación.

– Lo estaba, pero he decidido en regresar otra vez. – replicó ella.

– ¿Sucede algo mi pequeña flor?

– No sucede abuela. – negó ella pero al parecer su abuela no le creyo nada.

– Sé lo que te molesta y cuando mientes Kagami. ¿Sucede algo?

– Sucede que… un _amigo_ me invito a pasar un día de campo con mis amigos del colegio. Quería pedirle permiso a oka-san y oto-san si podía ir pero…

– Tu madre no te lo permitió, ¿Cierto?

Kagami trago grueso mientras se mordía su mejilla interna.

– De hecho los encontré ocupados. – respondió ella.

– ¿Ocupados? ¿De qué? – alzó una ceja la abuela de la chica.

– _Discutiendo._ – quería decírselo pero nada más de recordarlo aquel nudo en el estómago se hacía más peor. – Cosas del trabajo. – mintió ella.

Abuela y nieta se miraron mutuamente, un silencio se hizo presente en ambas féminas. La mujer mayor simplemente sonrió, le dedicó a su nieta una sincera y dulce mirada y le dijo.

– Bien, entonces ve con tus amigos Kagami. No los hagas esperar.

– Bachan.

– Anda, ve. Tómate un tiempo para ti también Kagami. Te mereces un descanso.

– Pero que hay de…

– De tu madre déjamelo a mí, en cuanto a tu padre no creo que le importe. – la anciana mujer le guiño el ojo a su nieta como una pequeña complicidad. – ¿A qué horas dijiste que tenías que reunirte con ellos?

– A las 4:30 p.m.

– Entonces no pierdas más tiempo mi pequeña flor.

– Gracias abuela. – rápidamente Kagami abrazo a su abuela y luego se fue a su habitación para arreglarse a su salida con sus amigos.

Se vistió sencilla y fresca, tomó su celular y un poco de dinero por si alguna emergencia y se retiró de su habitación.

Su abuela ya lo tenia todo arreglado, el chofer la estaba esperando y grande había sido su sorpresa cuando vio una pequeña caja blanca con un listón rojo por cortesía de su abuela. El carro dio su avance y se fue al lugar donde se reunirían sus compañeros de escuela y Luka.

Estaba nerviosa, sus manos le sudaban, y todo su cuerpo le temblaba de la euforia. Cuando el carro había llegado a su destino el corazón de la chica se agito con rapidez, Kagami se bajó del auto con aquel paquete en mano; su mirada buscó a cierto guitarrista cuando de pronto su celular sonó.

Era una llamada de Luka, ante esto ella contesto la llamada y respondió.

– Luka.

– Hola chica ruda. ¿Dónde te encuentras?

– Estoy justo enfrente de la Torre Eiffel. ¿Y tú?

– Los chicos y yo ya tenemos todo preparado, iré por ti.

– De acuerdo.

Con eso último la llamada se finalizó, Kagami camino hacia el centro de la torre mientras que ella continuaba con buscar al chico de cabellos negros con celeste. Fue en ese momento cuando ella alcanzó a escuchar su nombre desde a lo lejos, esto hizo erizar a flor de piel a la joven.

Ella enfocó su mirada hacia la persona quien gritaba su nombre a todo pulmón. Un sonrojo se apodero de ella; cuando vio a Luka correr directamente hacia a ella con una radiante sonrisa.

El chico se detuvo justo frente de ella y le saludo amigablemente.

– Hola Kagami.

– Hola.

– ¿Estás lista para un día de campo? – preguntó divertido el guitarrista, la chica solo se limitó en asentir mientras trataba de averiguar porque su corazón latía rápidamente en ese instante. – Entonces que esperamos, ven los chicos están esperándote.

Luka tomó la muñeca de Kagami mientras que la chica lo miraba sorprendida, una corriente eléctrica sintió ella mientras erizaba a flor de piel todo su cuerpo.

Una vez que ella y el guitarrista habían llegado con el grupo de amigos de Juleka, todos ellos la recibieron cálidamente.

Esa tarde hubo risas, juegos, experiencias graciosas por parte de los chicos, y claro también hablaron sobre su futuro o en las profesiones que querían realizar cuando fueran adultos.

Kim quería ser entrenador y tener su propio gimnasio.

Max quería estudiar para ingeniería informática.

Nino quería ser un DJ

Alya quería ser reportera o periodista

Juleka quería ser estilista o manicurista.

Rose quería ser veterinaria.

Adrien, para sorpresa de todos, quería ser profesor de física.

Marinette quería ser diseñadora de modas.

Luka quería ser cantautor.

Alix… bueno… sigue siendo Alix.

Cuando llegó el turno de Kagami, la chica no supo que más decir.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti Kagami? ¿Qué planes tienes para el futuro?

– ¿Mi futuro? – respondió ella con otra pregunta.

– Sí, nosotros ya contamos lo que queremos ser en el futuro. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Kagami se quedó por unos segundos callada hasta que finalmente decidió en revelar su más grande secreto.

– Me gustaría estudiar fotografía.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante aquella confesión que hasta muchos alagaron la idea de su amiga.

– ¿Qué tipo de cámara te gustaría tener? – preguntó Nino a la japonesa.

– Pues… – antes de que la Tsuguri hablara Alya la interrumpió.

– Obviamente las profesionales, los fotógrafos la usan todo el tiempo.

– No todos los fotógrafos usan las profesionales Alya. – habló enseguida Adrien. – De hecho hay muchos fotógrafos que utilizan otro tipo de cámaras. De hecho tengo una prima lejana por parte de la familia de mi mamá que estudió fotografía y que ella simplemente uso una cámara voigtlander vitoret de los años 50's.

– ¿Enserio tu prima utilizo esa cámara? – preguntó sorprendida Kagami a la Portadora de la Mariquita.

– Por supuesto. De hecho mi prima mencionó que se lo había obsequiado su abuela paterna como regalo de cumpleaños. – explicó la azabache. – Ahora con la pregunta de Nino, ¿Qué tipo de cámara te gustaría usar Kagami?

– Una Rolleiflex de los años 20's.

Todos los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta de la japonesa, Max había sido el primero en hablar diciéndole a su compañera que ese modelo antiguo ya no se fabricaba y que además era muy difícil en comprar debido a que era una joya irremplazable. Por supuesto esto hizo que sus demás compañeros comenzaran a contradecirlo para que sus palabras no afectaran a Kagami.

Para Kagami ese día de campo que tuvo con sus amigos junto a Luka se le hizo muy divertida y amena.


	9. DÍA 09

**Día 9: Mermaid AU**

 **(Sirena AU)**

El escepticismo es el aliado de un buen marinero, quizás fuera porque en absurdas leyendas que rodeaban al inmenso océano.

Sintió ondear su cabellera oscura con aquellas mechas celestes con el viento salado de la playa. Sus pies descalzos se hundían contra la mojada arena y las aguas saladas del mar hasta mojar sus pantalones grises. Su mirada turquesa se perdía en un punto lejano de aquel desierto azul que no tenía fin.

Luka Couffine, no era ningún marinero, pero si un curioso aventurero y fanático de las historias de altamar y sobre todo de las leyendas que se contaban en boca de los marineros o piratas. Y es por esa razón que él se encontraba ahí, en la isla Carapace, ya que por las historias que se contaban en ese puerto le habían matado tanta su curiosidad por descubrir si la historia que se contaba en sus alrededores era ciertas.

En la isla Carapace se contaba una famosa pero aterrorizante leyenda que hacía temblar de miedo a cualquier mujer y a su vez matar las curiosidades de los hombres; la leyenda que se contaba era la de una mujer que llevaba a la perdición a los viajeros, decían que su voz les hacía perder el conocimiento hasta hacerlos desaparecer por toda la eternidad.

Luka encorvó una sonrisa al recordar esa famosa y atrayente leyenda, que hizo que él ansiará por escuchar esa voz de la misteriosa mujer. E incluso. Desde que era pequeño, su madre siempre le había contado historias maravillosas sobre aquellos seres mitológicos que se les hace llamar… sirenas.

 **Flashback**

– ¿Sabes lo que es una sirena Luka? – preguntó su padre a él, en aquel momento Luka contaba con sólo 6 años de edad cuando le había contado la famosa historia de Hans Christian Andersen, "La Sirenita".

A lo que él le negó a su padre.

– Son doncellas marinas que engañan a los navegantes con su gran belleza y la dulzura de su canto; de la cabeza al ombligo tienen cuerpo virgen y forma semejante al género humano, pero poseen una escamosa cola de pez, que siempre ocultan en el mar. – dijo su padre mientras que un pequeño Luka lo miraba confundido. – Es por eso chico, que debes tener mucho cuidado cuando veas a una sirena. Entre más alejado estés de ella tu vida no correrá el riesgo, pues, de lo contrario jamás regresarás.

 **Flashback**

– Son sólo supersticiones, padre. – rió divertido el muchacho recordando aquel viejo recuerdo de su padre cuando él era pequeño. – Ya está anocheciendo, será mejor que regrese a la posada. – se dijo para sí mismo.

No dio el primer paso cuando en ese momento el ambiente se llenó de música, una sensación reconfortante sintió Luka en su pecho, los latidos de su corazón latían rápidamente que en cualquier momento éste saldría disparado de su pecho por aquella angelical voz que lo seducía a ir a su búsqueda, anhelaba por conocer a la dueña de ese canto ancestral.

– ¡Qué hermosa voz! – exclamó perdiendo el aliento por aquel cantico angelical y seductor que se escuchaba entre las aguas marinas. – Es la voz más hermosa de todas que he escuchado en mi vida.

El joven de ojos turquesas ya se encontraba en trance que su cuerpo estaba siendo guiado por una especie de fuerza hechizante, sin conciencia alguna camino directamente a una extraña cueva; que cada noche hacia que la marea alta la llenará y lo ocultará hasta la profundidad, mientras que por el día el agua del mar bajaba y la dejará completamente deshabitada. Mientras que la hermosa voz no dejaba de cantar su melodía.

 **Cupido me ha flechado**

 **La riqueza me da igual**

 **Sólo ha de consolarme**

 **Mi marino audaz jovial**

La melodía cada vez se hacía más hechizante y seductora, y la letra fluía en el ambiente endulzando al pobre joven hombre que ya le había llegado el agua salada hasta las rodillas sin que él se diera cuenta de ello.

En ese momento, Luka observó fascinado a una hermosa y joven mujer de larga cabellera azulada, que cubría la desnudez de su anatomía; piel blanca con hermosos tatuajes rojos; y sobre todo por aquella mirada color marrón llena de misterio y seducción, sentada sobre una roca.

 **Doncella vengan todas**

 **Quien quiera que seas**

 **Que el amor de un audaz marino**

 **Surca embravecido mar**

Las manos blancas de ella se ondearon en el viento haciéndole señas a su futura víctima y su cabello azulado cubriéndole sus senos, mientras que la mitad de su cuerpo se podía ver una larga y escamosa cola de pez de un color blanco combinado de manchas rojas y negras.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Luka hechizado por la belleza de la mujer, mientras se acercaba más a ella, el Couffine había caído bajo el encanto de la perdición.

– Kagami. – respondió la sirena con una sonrisa de lado, su rostro femenino había sido resplandecido por la luz de la luna, en aquella cueva, justo en la parte de arriba, había un enorme agujero que iluminaba el lugar gracias a su luz resplandeciente

Justo en aquella escena, Luka, en verdad, fuerte hasta el extremo de la debilidad, había caído rendido ante los encantos de la sirena que había olvidado todo aquello que lo aferraría a la realidad, pero de nada funcionó, pues, sólo podía gozar de aquella mirada misteriosa y marrón de la ninfa acuática.

Ella continuó cantando. Mientras que sus rostros poco a poco se fueron acercándose.

 **Cupido me ha flechado**

 **La riqueza me da igual**

 **Sólo ha de consolarme**

 **Mi marino audaz jovial**

Al tener al joven hombre cerca de ella, Kagami acerco sus manos hacia el rostro masculino y lo acarició con devoción, provocando que él se estremeciera relajando todo su cuerpo y cometiendo allí el peor error… dejarse llevar por la tentación de la sirena.

Luka sintió como su espíritu se calmó, Kagami cayó junto a él en la, ya, profunda agua de la marea alta del océano y hasta hundirlo.

Las burbujas comenzaron a escaparse de los labios del Couffine mientras trataba de buscar oxígeno. Pero la joven mujer lo había abrazado con fuerza para así impedir que él huyera, Luka abrió sus ojos bajo el agua y observó en pánico y horrorizado como el rostro y el resto del cuerpo humanoide de Kagami estaba cubierto de una especie de escamas color metálico que además parecía brillar con los resplandecientes rayos de la luna que alumbraba el agua.

– No te preocupes _nunca_ te quitare mi vista de _ti_. – susurró seductoramente, acarició suavemente los pómulos aperlados del asustadizo ojiturquesa que buscaba desesperadamente oxígeno.

Pero luego se calmó después de haber escuchado aquella seductora y atrayente voz de ella, con su brazo izquierdo rodeó la cintura, escamosa y piel normal, de la sirena mientras que con su mano derecha le acarició su mejilla sorprendiendo a la peliazul; quien en ese momento volvió a tomar su color de tez original y con una expresión de sorpresa en su mirar.

Luka se tranquilizó y trato de contener un poco más su respiración, para, así, poder admirar un poco más de cerca la belleza de la sirena y recordarla hasta lo último que le daba de vida en aquella cueva. Kagami pudo sentir como él había estrujado su cuerpo contra el suyo haciendo que a ella le hiciera sentir un sinfín de emociones que nunca antes había sentido en su larga existencia. En ese momento, ella se sobresaltó cuando sintió como un suave contacto había tocado sus labios. Su mirada marrón se dilato de más cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

¡Un humano la estaba besando!

No sabía qué hacer en esos momentos. Pues. Era algo nuevo para ella. ¿Y cómo no?, si eres una sirena tu deber como una era hechizar a todo marinero u hombre para atraerlo hasta a ti para que muera ahogado. En ese instante, ella correspondió el beso de ese ser de dos piernas, rodeó con un solo brazo alrededor de cuello del muchacho mientras que con su mano libre aun la tenía sobre una de las mejillas de él. Luka sonrió ante eso, mientras que él se separó de ella con una triunfante sonrisa. Mientras que él movió sus labios dándole un mensaje claro que decía…

"Sálvame"

Kagami se quedó perpleja cuando vio como este Luka le mostraba una cadena de plata con un extraño sello en él. Se llevó rápidamente una mano a su cuello mientras lo palpaba buscando aquel objeto colgado en él, pero, no había nada ahí. Luka sonrió triunfante mientras que poco a poco su conciencia iba disminuyendo debido por la falta de oxígeno a sus pulmones y de su cerebro, cuando había besado a la sirena y ésta se distrajo ahí pudo ver que ella tenía aquel collar colgando en su cuello, y es por esa razón que aprovechó el momento en arrancárselo antes de que él perdiera no además el oxígeno que le quedaba sino también el tiempo de vida.

El cuerpo de Luka empezó por descender mientras recordaba las sabias palabras de su padre cuando le leía aquellas historias de sirenas, y vaya que él sí tuvo la razón en todo.

 **Flashback**

– Si algún día te llegas a encontrar a una sirena cerca, pero muy cerca de ti Luka. Lo primero que debes hacer es tomar su tesoro más preciado, pues, para las sirenas siempre llevan consigo un tesoro tan especial que harán cualquier cosa por defenderlo y recuperarlo. – dijo el padre a su pequeño Luka mientras que él se encontraba atento a sus palabras. – Arrebátale el tesoro más preciado a la sirena, y una vez que lo hagas, ella estará a tu control y a tu mandato por siempre.

 **Flashback**

Poco a poco Luka comenzó a recobrar todos sus sentidos. Abriendo con algo de dificultad sus párpados, la luz de la brillante luna que reinaba en el cielo nocturno era lo único que vio a su vez que oia las fuertes y relajantes olas al chocar las rocas de la isla. Luka, por un instante pensó que él se había quedado dormido en las orillas del mar después de que había realizado un viaje muy largo y cansado en el tranquilo mar hacia su destino. Dejo escapar un suspiro decepcionante mientras se enderezó sentándose en la mojada y fría arena de la playa. Se llevó una de sus manos sobre su mojado cabello mientras se cuestionaba si todo aquello había presenciado era verdadero o había sido un producto de su cansada mente de su largo viaje. En ese preciso momento, la voz de una mujer le había sacado de sus más profundos pensamientos haciéndolo sobresaltar de la sorpresa.

– Vaya. Hasta que por fin despertaste niño. – Luka giró su cabeza sobre hombre izquierdo para después llevarse la más grande sorpresa de su vida.

¡Detrás de él se encontraba la sirena! ¡Y no además de eso sino que también ella poseía en instante dos piernas humanas! ¡Y la cerecita sobre el pastel estaba desnuda!

– ¿C-Cómo…? ¿Cómo es que tu…? – trato de hablar el Couffine pero su voz no salía por completo de su sorpresa. Lo cual para Kagami rodó sus ojos y tuvo que explicarle en un tono aburrido.

– Me lo ordenaste. ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado niño? Tú mismo me ordenaste a que te salvará de una muerte segura porque tienes mi collar.

– _¿Collar?_ – pensó en voz alta mientras miraba como aquella sirena señalaba con sus dedo índice izquierdo una de las manos de él. La cual tenía enredada la cadena que llevaba el collar de ella. –Ya veo. Con que ahora estas bajo mis órdenes. – se dijo para sí mismo, enojando en ese momento a la chica.

– Esto será una tortura. – espetó Kagami.

En ese momento, sin que ninguno de los dos supiera, sus vidas ya estaban destinadas por aquel collar que más tarde les traería nuevas aventuras para los dos.


	10. DÍA 10

**Día 10: Gifts**

 **(Regalos)**

Kagami se encontraba en su habitación, hoy no era su día de suerte; su madre le había dado una fuerte reprimenda sólo porque había llegado tarde a su casa por cinco minutos, su tutor de violín comenzó a darle un largo discurso sólo porque la cuerda de su instrumento se reventó cuando intento alcanzar una nota mayor cuando practicaba "Danza Macabra", su padre tuvo que irse de viaje por negocios familiares y su abuela… bueno… ella trataba de animarla y más porque ahora la esgrimista se encontraba en sus días, y esto la hacía sentir pésima.

Era sábado así, eso quería decir que era su tiempo libre de toda la semana y por supuesto también el domingo.

Kagami no era de ese tipo de chicas que se quejaba por todo ni mucho menos si estaba en sus días, pero, esta vez, sólo esta única vez ya no aguantaba más. La tensión tendía de un hilo y los estados emocionales de la japonesa la hacía sentir miserable y débil.

Se encontraba recostaba en posición fetal mientras trataba de apaciguar el dolor de aquellos terribles cólicos por culpa de la menstruación. El suave sonido de un mensaje se escuchó de su celular. Kagami con todo el pesar de su cuerpo tomó el dicho aparato mientras revisaba el mensaje de la pantalla, para su sorpresa era Luka.

"Hola chica ruda, ¿Qué haces?"

Kagami comenzó a textear y enviar su respuesta.

"Descansando"

"Cool. Oye me preguntaba si quieres ir al cine a ver los Increíbles 2 con los chicos claro"

Kagami se le escapó una sonrisa, pero luego recordó el castigo que le había puesto su madre y más ahora que no se encontraban de buen humor.

"Me gustaría, pero no me siento disponible ahora"

La Tsuguri apostaría todo su honor que en este momento Luka pondría una expresión preocupada.

"¿Sucedió algo?"

"Problemas de mujeres"

La chica se estaría imaginando al guitarrista poniendo una cara de asco y sacando la lengua.

"Ouch, lo siento por tu útero"

Kagami se puso roja no sabía si morirse de la pena o reír por lo que Luka había escrito.

"Espero que te recuperes pronto"

La chica sonrió levemente mientras escribía lo siguiente.

"Gracias"

"¿En qué día estas ahora? Quiero decir ¿Cuánto llevas de tu periodo?"

Kagami estaba muy roja, no qué se suponía que los hombres eran los que le se apenaban a _eso_.

"¿No te da asco o pena?"

"Es algo natural en la mujer. Además te recuerdo que soy el único gallo en un gallinero, así que no, no me da pena ni tampoco asco"

La chica soltó una risa por el cómico comentario del guitarrista.

"Kagami en un momento hablamos, tengo algo que hacer"

"De acuerdo"

La había dejado en visto, no le incomodo por supuesto.

La chica se acomodó en una posición más cómoda tratando de evitar que esos dolorosos cólicos no la siguieran matando.

El sueño le peso así que ella decidió en dormirse por un rato.

Kagami comenzó a despertar debido a que unos golpes llamaban a su puerta, con algo de delicadeza salió de su cama no sin antes de revisar si no tuvo un _accidente_ de su amiguito para luego atender a la puerta.

Grande fue sorpresa cuando vio a su abuela junto a su mayordomo personal Watanuki, quien sostenía un pequeño ramo de girasoles y una caja de barras de chocolate Hershey's.

– ¿Cómo te sientes Kagami? – preguntó su abuela quien no dejaba de sonreír a su nieta.

– Un poco mejor. – respondió calmada y somnolienta. – ¿Y esto abuela? – señaló ella el ramo y los chocolates.

– Es para ti mi niña. – sonrió ampliamente la anciana.

– Gracias. Son hermosas.

– A quien deberías agradecerle fue al muchacho quien vino hace unos segundos. – comentó la abuela.

Kagami dirigió su mirada hacia su abuela con una expresión confusa y a la vez llena de curiosidad.

– ¿Muchacho?

– Si. Tiene una apariencia algo… interesante… pero se ve muy caballeroso. Me dijo que se llamaba… ¿Cuál era su nombre? – la mujer de avanzada edad comenzó a meditar buscando en su memoria el nombre del misterioso muchacho. – Lucio… Luciano… Luke… Lucas…

– ¿Era Luka? – preguntó Kagami que por alguna extraña razón ella sintió una pequeña calidez en su pecho y con el deseo de quiera al blanco con el nombre.

– Si, era ese su nombre. Luka.

La unigénita de los Tsuguri sintió como esa calidez en su pecho incrementaba a la vez que un sonrojo había decorado sus blancas mejillas.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay en este muchacho Luka que trajo estos presentes para mi linda flor?

– No lo sé abuela.

– ¿Y qué es Luka para la vida de Kagami? – la chica sabía bien a que iba yendo su abuela.

– Es sólo un amigo del colegio. No, quiero decir es el hermano de una compañera del colegio donde estudio abuela. Porque él estudia la preparatoria. Y. bueno también es mi instructor de guitarra. A la vez que yo le enseño esgrima.

La mujer cerró sus ojos y sonrió dulcemente.

– Bien, entonces si es amigo tuyo tienes excelentes _gustos_ cariño. – rió al final la mujer. – Pon los girasoles en agua querida, y disfrutas de estos deliciosos chocolates y descansa.

Watanuki le entregó a Kagami las flores junto a los chocolates, la chica aun no podía creer lo que su abuela le había mencionada y aún más que Luka se atreviera a enviarle esos presentes. No estaba molesta ni tampoco se sentía incomoda; al contrario estaba feliz y un tanto confusa.

Cuando su abuela se fue junto a su mayordomo, Kagami cerró la puerta y colocó las flores en un florero de cristal que no había usado por un tiempo; la lleno de agua y colocó ahí las flores para luego poner el florero en su escritorio junto a la ventana. Esa parte del lugar hizo resaltar la elegancia y belleza de las flores. De pronto la mirada de la japonesa se centró en un pequeño sobre que estaba escondido entre las flores.

Kagami lo saco, el sobre era el tamaño de la palma de su mano. Lo abrió y saco de ahí una pequeña tarjetilla que hizo no además sorprender a la chica sino que hizo saltar su corazón de alegría.

En ella decía:

"Espero que te recuperes pronto." – Luka C.

Una sonrisa decoró los labios de la chica, tomó asiento en la silla que se encontraba en su escritorio y sin despegar su mirada de la tarjetilla.

– Eres una caja de sorpresas, Luka.


	11. DÍA 11

**Día 11: Childhood**

 **(Niñez)**

Luka le había contado a Kagami todo sobre su infancia, sus aventuras, sus vergüenzas, sus miedos, sus amigos, etc.

Pero… ¿Qué hay de ella?

El mayor de los Couffine quería saber más de ella, quería saber cómo había sido la infancia de Kagami. Siempre que se le presentaba la oportunidad de estar con la chica y preguntarle sobre su remota infancia algo se lo impedía; el espacio personal de la japonesa y a ser un chismoso por aquella curiosidad que le invadía.

No fue que hasta un día, en uno de sus clases de esgrima se atrevió a decirle a la chica aquella pregunta que siempre le había rondado por la mente.

– Kagami, ¿Cómo era tu niñez?

La chica ni se inmuto despues de haberse quitado la careta.

– ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – respondió ella con otra pregunta al muchacho.

– Perdona, es solo que, bueno tu sabes cómo era yo de niño y como había sido mi niñez. Y…

– Querías saber cómo era la mía. – interrumpió ella, Luka asintió nervioso y apenado.

– Está bien si no quieres decírmelo, quiero decir no voy a obligarte a hacerlo… digo no soy ese tipo de persona que obliga a los demás de lo que hagan porque no lo soy. – el Couffine se moría de pena por no controlar su lengua, se sentía como un estúpido.

Kagami sonrió levemente ante esto, y entonces ella dijo.

– Está bien, no tengo ningún problema con decírtelo. – ella se sentó en una de las bancas mientras Luka se sentó a un lado de ella. – No tuve una buena infancia que digamos, es más, ni siquiera recuerdo de lo que hice con la mitad de mi vida; siempre estuve en colegios para niñas aparte de tener clases particulares, no se me daba mucha libertad, siempre quisieron que mi vida fuera perfecta y que no tuviera ni un pequeño error en lo que hacía y hasta la fecha lo siguen haciendo.

Luka sintió como un balde de agua fría le cayera sobre él despues de escuchar a Kagami sobre su infancia, jamás pensó; es más; nunca se imaginó esa clase de vida que tendría la japonesa. Era difícil de creer.

– No te creo. – se limitó a decir eso el guitarrista. – ¿Es enserio de lo que me dices?

– Aunque no me creas es la verdad Luka. – suspiro la chica.

– Lo siento. No quería ser grosero. Es solo que se me hace injusto que nunca te permitieron una vida justa y llena de libertad.

– No lo sientas. No todos tenemos la fortuna de tener familias que te permitan hacer lo que quieres ser.

– Pero… no tienes algún recuerdo que te haya hecho feliz, ¿tan siquiera un poco? – la pregunta de Luka hizo sorprender a Kagami a la vez que aquella sensación hizo acelerar su corazón.

– Yo…

Kagami calló por un segundo mientras intentaba recordar que buenos momento tuvo ella de pequeña, hasta que…

– Recuerdo. Recuerdo un momento en el que disfrute un poco de mi infancia. – esto hizo llamar la atención del Couffine. – La prima de mi padre solía visitarnos cada año en el festival de los cerezos, ella siempre me llevaba a los pequeños puestos de juegos de mi ciudad y me permitía jugar a lo que yo quisiera sin poner ninguna condición, e incluso, hasta me compraba dulces o bocadillos típicos de los puestos de comida. Creo que esos eran los únicos recuerdos que me hicieron felices en mi infancia.

– Dime más. ¿Qué hacían tú y la prima de tu papá? – preguntó el guitarrista mientras veía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la chica.

– Bueno no recuerdo mucho, pero puedo asegurarte que siempre me la pasaba bien con ella.

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos jóvenes, mientras que Kagami le contaba alguna que otra anécdota sobre su infancia al muchacho; Luka no dejaba de prestarle atención en lo feliz y emocionada que se veía la japonesa.

Tal vez Kagami Tsuguri no tenía los mejores momentos de su infancia pero convivir con Luka eso le daría a ella agradables momentos en su adolescencia.


	12. DÍA 12

**Día 12: Jealousy Luka**

 **(Luka celoso)**

Luka no sabía que era esa molestia que albergaba dentro de su pecho, no le gustaba tenerlo, es más hasta intentaba sacarlo transmitiéndolo a través de aquella guitarra que traía en mano. El sonido de aquellas cuerdas era tan ruidosas y molestas como la melodía que tocaba, los acordes eran tan escandalosos que hasta se podía escuchar por todo el barco. Es más hasta su rostro expresaba un ceño fruncido que hasta una vena le palpitaba en su juvenil sien.

Anarka, quien se encontraba en la cocina, le había parecido tan extraño que su hijo tocara de esa forma sus melodías cuando estas eran más suaves y relajantes. Dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su primogénito. Al momento de abrir la puerta de la habitación el sonido se hizo más fuerte y escandaloso que hasta tuvo que gritar a todo pulmón el nombre del chico.

– ¡LUKA!

Ante el potente de su progenitora Luka dejo de tocar con una brusquedad que hizo sorprender a Anarka.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó profundamente fastidiado pero al ver que se trataba de su madre corrigió inmediatamente su error. – Lo siento madre, ¿Qué pasa?

– Eso debería preguntártelo yo Luka. ¿Qué te ocurre a ti? – preguntó Anarka a su hijo.

– Nada. Solo practicaba.

– Practicando. ¿Y qué estabas practicando se puede saber? – volvió a cuestionar su madre.

Luka intento hablar pero aquella imagen dentro de su mente le hizo hervir más la sangre que hasta cambio la expresión de su rostro. Esto lo notó inmediatamente Anarka.

– Luka. – se dirigió hacia su hijo para luego sentarse en su cama. – ¿Hijo te encuentras bien?

– No es nada. – respondió profundamente, volvió a tocar las cuerdas pero esta vez el sonido de éstas eran menos ruidosas pero transmitía todo lo que sentía en su pecho.

– Sé que algo te pasa. Pero no voy a obligarte a que me lo digas. – el guitarrista mordió su labio tratando que sus palabras no salieran.

Pero lo que nadie sabía es que alguien delataría lo ocurrido.

– Luka ha estado así desde que los chicos estuvieron hablando de Ladybug y Chat Noir, en especial de Chat Noir. – las miradas de madre e hijo se dirigieron hacia Juleka quien había salido de su habitación con sus tapones de oídos a la mano.

– Tú no te metas chismosa. – dijo Luka con un sonrojo en el rostro, sonrojo que nadie supo si era de vergüenza o del coraje.

– Con que era eso. – concluyó Anarka. – ¿Me puedes decir por qué Luka?

– No es nada. – dijo entre dientes mientras el sonrojo se intensaba.

– Si quieres yo te lo digo mamá, yo estuve ahí cuando paso eso.

En ese momento una almohada había sido estampada en la cara de Juleka.

– Es conmigo que madre está hablando, y no te metas Juleka. – era el guitarrista el causante de aquel ataque letal.

– Bueno pues respóndele a su pregunta. – dijo ella.

– Juleka. – la voz de Anarka llamó la atención de la gótica. – Déjanos solos, si Luka no quiere decírmelo entonces…

– Te lo digo yo. – dijo la chica pero su madre se lo negó.

– No me dirás nada, son cosas de tu hermano y es quien él lo decide. – esto hizo que Juleka hiciera un puchero mientras se "iría" de ahí para irse a su habitación.

"Iría" porque ella se ocultaría detrás de la pared y escuchar así la conversación de su madre y de su hermano.

– Luka.

El chico quiso ignorarla mientras seguía tocando aquella melodía. Pero la insistente miraba de Anarka hizo que él se rindiera dejando a un lado su instrumento y mirarla.

– ¿Qué te sucede Luka? – preguntó la mujer. – Sé que Chat Noir es toda una celebridad como lo es Ladybug, pero ¿En eso en que te afecta?

– Bien… te lo contaré. – el chico dejó sus guitarra a un lado, respiró hondo y le dijo a su progenitora. – Todo comenzó cuando…

 **FLASHBACK**

Era una tarde tranquila de un jueves, Kagami y Adrien junto a los participantes de esgrima se encontraban practicando para los juegos de esgrimas. Los compañeros junto a Luka se encontraban animando a los dos chicos; Kagami y Adrien se les veían muy competitivos cuando les tocaron a ellos practicar juntos, el guitarrista sabía lo buenos que era la japonesa y el modelo en el deporte que hasta el representante de dicha competencia se les quedo viendo sorprendido.

Las prácticas habían terminado y los participantes comenzaron a retirarse de ahí una vez que se cambiaron en ropas limpias.

– Estuvieron sorprendentes los dos chicos. – comentó Alya a Kagami y a Adrien.

– De seguro que los dos ganaran en la competencia de esgrima. – dijo Nino.

– Estuviste excelente en el entrenamiento Adrien. – esta vez fue Marinette quien habló mientras le dedicaba una cálida y dulce mirada a su gatito.

– Gracias Marinette. – sonrió ampliamente el rubio a la asiática-francesa.

– Excelentes maniobras y esquivamientos Kagami. De seguro que serás la ganadora de la competencia. – todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia Luka quien felicitó a Kagami, y ella en agradecimiento le dijo.

– Agradezco tus palabras Luka.

El guitarrista no pudo evitar con sonreírle al igual que ella, aunque no era nada notoria se podía ver en su mirada.

Por raro que sonara ambos chicos no dejaban de mirarse, su entorno había desaparecido quedando sólo ellos dos.

Fue en ese instante cuando la voz de Rose interrumpió el ambiente de los dos chicos, cuando la chica le exclamo con sorpresa a su amiga Marinette.

– ¡Wow Marinette! ¡Es ese un nuevo collar! – señaló ella el accesorio que tenía la forma de una silueta de un gato con el traje de Chat Noir y en el centro de éste un cascabel.

– Si. Yo misma lo diseñe. Es un prototipo, aun no sé si ponerlo a la venta para el blog. – confirmó Marinette a su amiga Rose.

– ¡Es precioso Marinette! – concordó Alya. – Chica deberías ponerlo a la venta. Las chicas se morirían por tener uno igual al tuyo.

– ¿Tú crees?

– Por supuesto que sí. – afirmó la bloguera.

– ¿Tienes un blog de productos en venta? – preguntó Kagami sorprendida a la Dupain-Cheng.

– Sí. – afirmó Marinette. – Todo está basado en Chat Noir.

– ¿Chat Noir? – alzó una ceja la japonesa.

– Sí, la verdad es que se me hizo tan injusto ver que en todas las tiendas tengan la temática de Ladybug y no de su compañero. – confesó la francesa-asiática. – Es por eso que comencé a crear productos relacionados de él.

– Interesante. – mencionó Kagami. – Chat Noir es un gran superhéroe, al igual que Ladybug, no entiendo como las personas lo dejan a un lado. Es un gran homenaje que le estás haciendo al héroe de París, Marinette.

Tan Marinette y Adrien se sonrojaron ante el comentario de Kagami.

– Además creo que Chat Noir merece tener más crédito que Ladybug. – aquello hizo confundir a Luka a los compañeros de ella.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Kagami? – preguntó Alya con una mirada un tanto molesta e incrédula. – ¿Acaso piensas que Ladybug no hace mucho por París?

– Lamento si mis palabras te hicieron interpretar mal las cosas, Ladybug tiene una capacidad para resolver el problema de los akumas; pero no olvidemos que los sacrificios y las distracciones que hace Chat Noir hace que le tome el tiempo necesario a Ladybug para poder idear un plan y vencer al akuma. Lo sé, porque lo he visto en una página web que está dedicada solo para Chat Noir; Chatblog así se llama la página.

Alya estaba completamente en shock y pálida. Después de que Kagami le explicara dicha página y ella lo busco desde su celular ahí mismo se dio cuenta del número que poseía dicha página, ese número de seguidores eran de doble que su blog.

– ¿Eres fan de Chat Noir, Kagami? – preguntó Juleka, esto hizo que su hermano dirigiera su mirada hacia la japonesa quien ni siquiera se musita ante dicha pregunta de la Couffine menor.

– No tengo héroes favoritos, pero tampoco puedo decir que me desagrada Chat Noir. Solo digo que él también se merece algo de crédito como lo hacen con Ladybug. – respondió Kagami.

– ¿Qué piensas de Chat Noir, Kagami? – preguntó esta vez Marinette.

La japonesa hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras que Luka no podía evitar sentir una extraña sensación en su interior cuando ella respondió.

– Creo que es un gran muchacho y que tiene todo mi respeto. – una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica. – Después de todo, gracias a él y a Ladybug me rescataron de mi akumatización. Le debo todo a él y por todo su sacrificio que hizo y hace por su ciudad y por los civiles también.

Sin que nadie lo notará, a excepción de Juleka, las manos de Luka se apretaron a no poder más haciendo que estas se tornaran blancas como el papel; a la vez que sus uñas empezaron a penetrar la piel de su palma. El corazón le latía a mil por hora junto a esa sensación que le hacía hervir la sangre; de pronto una imagen de Kagami siendo abrazada por el héroe de París junto a una mirada de amor y ternura que él le brindaba a ella comenzó a aparecer en la mente del guitarrista.

Desde en ese momento las platicas sobre Chat Noir hacían molestar más y más a Luka Couffine.

FLASHBACK

– Y eso fue lo que sucedió. – al fin había terminado de contarle a su madre lo que le había pasado ese día.

En tan sólo recordarlo unas ansias de gritar o golpear algo se hicieron presentes, la sangre le hervía por todo su cuerpo, su semblante había cambiado por completo, y él no dejaba de tener esos pensamientos de Chat Noir junto a Kagami dentro de su mente.

Anarka lo miró perpleja mientras que su boca se encontraba abierta formando una pequeña "o", poco a poco la mujer volvió en sí, aclaró su garganta y tratando de buscar las palabras correctas le dijo a su hijo.

– Vaya, con que eso era. Bien, ya resolví el problema a lo que tienes hijo.

– ¿y qué es madre? – preguntó Luka.

– Estás celoso. – respondió Anarka, sorprendiendo a su hijo y a la vez hacer que su hija se cubriera la boca para evitar una carcajada.

– ¿Celoso? ¿Por qué debería de ponerme celoso?

– Tú deberías saberlo. Después de todo, toda chica desearía andar con el bombón de Chat Noir.

– ¡Mamá! ¡Acaso tu…! – Luka estaba completamente rojo por el comportamiento de su progenitora que ella lo interrumpió antes de que terminará lo que tenía que decir.

– Por supuesto que no cariño, eso sería pedofilia. Pero si yo tuviera la edad de tu _amiga_ Kagami no le quitaría de encima al héroe de París. – le guiñó un ojo a su primogénito.

– Pero él ya tiene novia. Y es Marinette. – le recordó Luka a su madre ya que meses atrás Chat Noir había declarado que él y Marinette tenían una relación, gran polémica que se había armado y haciendo que el corazón de toda fanática del superhéroe se le rompiera.

– Ay, pobre de los hombres. Pero algún día lo entenderás a su tiempo cariño. – el guitarrista miró aún más confundido a su madre por lo que le dijo, ella deposito un beso en la frente de su hijo y antes de que ella saliera de su habitación le dedico una última palabra. – Si en verdad quieres algo, o en este caso a alguien, lucha por ello; Luka.

El Couffine aún se sentía confundido, ¿Qué tenía que luchar? ¿Luchar para qué? Y aún más sobre todo, ¿Luchar contra Chat Noir?

Entre tanto, Juleka miraba a su hermano a escondidas mientras que ella esbozaba una sonrisa picarona y divertida, sólo porque su hermano era tan despistado que nunca se dio cuenta de que él estaba celoso de Chat Noir.

¿La razón?

Simple y sencillo: Luka Couffine está enamorado de Kagami Tsuguri.


	13. DÍA 13

**Día 13: Jealousy Kagami**

 **(Kagami celosa)**

Su sangre le hervia, pero ella no sabía por qué.

Su mirada parecían dagas filosas, pero no sabía por qué.

Su mandíbula la sentía tensa, pero no sabía por qué.

Sus manos la apretaba con fuerza haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos como el papel, pero no sabía por qué.

Su estómago se contraía que hasta le daban nauseas, pero no sabía por qué.

Pensamientos obscenos llegaban a aparecer dentro de su mente, y eso la hizo sentir confundida y asustada.

No sabía en ese momento lo que estaba pasando a Kagami Tsuguri.

Esa tarde ella se había reunido con sus amigos pues iban a ensayar para un concurso de talentos en la preparatoria de Luka, todo iba bien hasta cabe decir que ese día fue tan amena y divertida para el grupo e incluso para Kagami; quien no dejaba de observar los agiles movimientos de aquellos dedos del chico al tocar aquellas cuerdas de su guitarra. El grupo de adolescentes decidió en tomarse un descanso antes de seguir ensayando, cuando todos dejaron a un lado sus instrumentos Luka dirigió su mirada hacia la japonesa quien se encontraba platicando amenamente con Adrien y Marinette, una sonrisa invisible decoró los labios del guitarrista y justamente cuando él iba a dirigirse hacia ellos la voz de su hermana hizo llamar su atención.

– Luka.

– Sí Jule.

– Eso que traes en el cuello, ¿Es un chupetón? – ella señaló en un punto exacto del cuello de su hermano, a la vez que esto hizo llamar la atención de sus amigos.

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando Juleka? – se sintió confundido el Couffine mayor.

– Ahí. Justo ahora donde estoy apuntando es donde se encuentra el chupetón. – volvió a decir la hermana del chico.

Luka quien ya estaba realmente confundido, sacó su celular para luego poner su cámara frontal y verse en la pantalla en el lugar donde apuntaba su hermana el dichoso "chupetón". Para sorpresa de él había un punto rojizo en aquella zona. Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta Kagami comenzó a fruncir un poco el ceño mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto cuando escuchó todo aquello del chupetón.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a hacerle al Couffine mayor uno que otro comentario burlesco sobre lo picaron que era o de quién era la afortunada de darle ese "regalito" a él.

Y claro que esto no ayudaba a que Kagami sintiera ese malestar en su pecho que crecía a cada rato, en tan sólo imaginarse a Luka siendo besado en el cuello por alguien y dejarle un chupetón hacían que ella le hirviera la sangre del coraje.

Mientras que el guitarrista intentaba en convencer a sus amigos de aquello que tenía en el cuello no era más que un simple piquete de mosquito y no un chupetón, Juleka desvió en ese momento su mirada de su hermano para dirigirse hacia la japonesa; al ver la expresión de la chica una sonrisa fantasmal y divertida decoró los labios de la menor de los Couffine.

– Ya Luka no te hagas, a mí se me hace que te andas viendo con alguien y no lo quieres confesar. – Juleka sabía muy bien que ella le estaba echando leña al fuego, pero sería algo divertido en molestar a tu hermano mayor y cabrear por un momento a tu futura cuñada.

– ¿Lo ves? Hasta tu hermana no te cree Luka. – se burló Nino.

– Les estoy diciendo la verdad. Lo que están viendo no es un chupetón es sólo un simple piquete de mosquito. – se defendió el guitarrista pero al parecer el grupo de adolescentes ni le creyó.

– Si claro. – bromearon los chicos, sin darse cuenta de que cierta japonesa ya tenía una sombría mirada y aura.

– Kagami… ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Marinette algo nerviosa.

– Si. Me encuentro bien. – respondió Kagami, pero su voz marcaba lo fría y seria que estaba, lo cual esto hizo temblar de miedo a la pobre Portadora de la Mariquita quien inmediatamente se ocultó detrás de Adrien.

– No me gusta el tono de su voz Adrien, parece que enojada. – le susurró al oído de su novio.

– Kagami, ¿Estás segura qué estás bien? – preguntó esta vez Adrien a la japonesa.

– Sí. – al momento en que ella respondió se volteó a ver al rubio y a la pelinegra, quienes inmediatamente temblaron del miedo después de ver aquella mirada de la esgrimista sombríamente.

Y así toda la tarde se la pasaron; los muchachos seguían bromeando con Luka acerca de su supuesto chupetón, mientras que el guitarrista trataba de convencerlos de que aquello no era nada más que un simple piquete de mosquito, y por ultimo Kagami estaba ardiendo en celos ocasionando que ciertos superhéroes disfrazados de civiles comenzaran a temblar de miedo.

¿Quién diría que Kagami Tsuguri estaba muerta de celos solo por un simple piquete de mosquito que traía Luka en el cuello?


	14. DÍA 14

**Día 14: Meeting the parents**

 **(Conociendo a los padres)**

Luka jamás en su vida se había sentido tan nervioso. Su cuerpo le temblaba a horrores mientras sentía como sus manos se ponían húmedas.

Reviso el mensaje de su celular que había recibido el día de ayer por parte de Kagami.

En él decía: que los padres de la chica querían conocerlo.

¿Por qué motivo?

Quien sabe, pero lo que Luka tenía en mente era que probablemente los padres de la chica pensaran que él y ella tienen una relación o algo; ya que bueno sus amigos quienes algunos tenían pareja habían llegado a conocer a los padres.

El rostro del guitarrista se tornó rojo a la vez que un bochorno le golpeo de repente.

Les había mencionado que él se encontraba en el auto de la familia Tsuguri por cortesía de la chica. Bueno ya lo saben.

Despues de estar dentro de sus pensamientos, el chico no se había percatado de que él ahora se encontraba en la residencia de la joven. Cuando el auto se detuvo y el llamado del chofer de la familia lo saco de sus pensamientos, el Couffine casi sentía su mandíbula chocar al suelo al ver la inmensa mansión donde vivía la chica.

El chico tragó grueso cuando salió del auto y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, miles de pensamientos invadieron su mente en cómo los padres de su amiga lo recibirían y lo tratarían. Al dar leves golpes a la puerta ésta se abrió de repente dejando ver a un hombre casi de unos 30's años de edad y con rasgos asiáticos.

El sujeto hizo una leve reverencia y lo dejo pasar.

Al entrar a la mansión buscó con su mirada a Kagami, pero no la encontró por ningún lado; el chico se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer quien se encontraba justamente frente a él.

– Tú debes ser Luka.

– Si. Ese soy yo. – terminó nervioso. – ¿Y usted es…?

– Mi nombre es Aiko, soy la abuela de Kagami. – respondió la mujer de avanzada edad.

– Un gusto en conocerla Sra. Aiko. – mencionó él.

– Ah, con que este es el chico que le enseña a Kagami la guitarra. – otra voz femenina se escuchó en la habitación, esta vez era la madre de Kagami.

– Noriko, por favor. – trato de calmar su marido a la mujer pero ésta lo callo con su acida y fría mirada.

– _¿Aún es demasiado tarde para irme de aquí?_ – tragó saliva Luka mientras miraba nervioso la escena.

– ¿Dónde está Kagami? – preguntó sin emoción Noriko notando que su hija todavía no se encontraba ahí.

– La belleza requiere tiempo hija mía, y más si es una ocasión especial para una mujer. – comentó Aiko a la mujer, lo cual esto le había desagradado.

– _Esto se está poniendo incómodo._ – pensó el Couffine.

– Lamento la tardanza. – el corazón de Luka se aceleró despues de escuchar la voz de la chica, pero más se le acelero a mayor velocidad cuando la vio ahí bajando con cuidado las escaleras.

La joven vestía un hermoso vestido rojo que le llegaba a la mitad de sus rodillas, su cabello lo tenía alaciado con unos rizos en las puntas, su rostro estaba levemente maquillado; en conclusión la chica lucia terriblemente hermosa que hasta cabe decir que le había robado el aliento y la palabra a Luka.

– Bienvenido a mi casa Luka. – saludo cordialmente la chica. – Déjame presentarlos; papá, mamá, abuela él es Luka Couffine. Mi instructor de guitarra. Luka ellos son mi padres y mi abuela.

– Es un gusto conocerte joven Couffine. – mencionó el padre de Kagami.

– Igualmente para mí también, señores Tsuguri.

– Bien ya que todos estamos reunidos, ¿Les parece si comenzamos con la cena? – la voz de Aiko se hizo presente.

Nadie dijo nada, es más el ambiente se sentía algo turbio más por especial la mirada que le acechaba Noriko hacia Luka como si fuera la misma peste en persona; claro que esto no lo notó el guitarrista puesto a que él tenía su mirada fija en Kagami.

– Te ves bien Kagami. – alcanzó a decirle a la chica quien enseguida ella se ruborizo por el comentario.

– Gracias… tú tampoco te ves nada mal. – mencionó ella al ver la vestimenta del chico; Luka solo vestía unos pantalones de vestir negro, una camiseta celeste y sus clásicos converse negros.

– Pues a decir verdad no pienso lo mismo, no me siento como yo mismo. – confesó él.

– Te entiendo. Yo tampoco me siento como yo misma. – sonrió ella con complicidad.

La cena transcurrió algo tranquila, y si digo algo es porque el pobre de Luka siempre fue acechado por las frías y pesadas preguntas que le hacia la madre de Kagami sobre su futuro y la profesión en su carrera lo cual fue un disgusto para la mujer cuando escuchó las respuestas del chico al querer ser un famoso músico o ser profesor de música; si no fuera por Aiko y el padre de Kagami y ella misma en detener las fechorías de la mujer probablemente Luka no saldría vivo de ésta.

Una vez que la cena había terminado Kagami decidió en acompañar a Luka al auto y a su vez en disculparse por lo que había ocurrido en la cena.

– Lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi madre, Luka. – dijo ella muy apenada.

– No te preocupes. Creo que no di una grandiosa impresión eso es todo. – bromeó él, aunque Kagami sabía que aquello era mentira del chico.

– Aun así lo lamento. Mi madre es… una mujer muy especial. – la japonesa agachó un poco la mirada.

– Bueno al menos les agrade a tu papá y a tu abuela. – una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Luka.

– Tienes razón.

Una vez que ambos jóvenes llegaron al auto, el chofer le abrió la puerta al muchacho.

– Me divertí mucho Kagami, espero volver a repetirlo.

– Sí.

Luka se acercó al rostro de la chica y le plantó un tierno beso en la mejilla, Kagami se puso un poco roja por el acto que hizo el chico.

– Nos vemos otro día Kagami. – se despidió mientras se subía al coche.

– Sí.

Y así ambos se despidieron, ella lo vio irse en aquel auto mientras que él se asomaba por la ventana para verla junto a una sonrisa.

Cuando Kagami regreso dentro de su hogar sólo se encontró con su padre y su abuela, quienes la miraron con una mirada positiva.

– ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó ella al ver la complicidad de ambos adultos.

– Ese muchacho tiene mi aprobación. – dijo el hombre de familia, haciendo que su hija lo mirara confundida.

– ¿Aprobación? ¿De qué estás hablando padre?

– Tienes unos gustos muy diferentes e impresionantes Kagami. Tal vez tu madre diga todo lo contrario sobre lo que te gusta, pero si eres feliz con eso entonces selo, tienes mi aprobación también. – comentó Aiko confundiendo aún mucho más a su nieta.

– ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? No lo entiendo.

– Nos gustaría volver a ver al chico otra vez, invítalo a cenar para la otra semana.

Aquello había sorprendido a Kagami, digamos que tener otra cena con los Tsuguri era muy difícil de conseguir.

¿Quién diría que Luka Couffine había conseguido la atención del padre y de la abuela de Kagami en tan sólo un día?


	15. DÍA 15

**Día 15: Heat**

 **(Calor)**

Ese día había caído una ola de calor en la ciudad del amor, el ambiente caliente impedía que los parisinos salieran de sus frías casas, se sentía como si estuvieran viviendo en un horno.

El calor del verano tenia consigo buenos y malos beneficios, dependiendo en como lo vean las personas; tal como en el caso de Luka Couffine; que desde un principio tenía una buena ventaja sobre el verano de ir a la playa con los amigos de su hermana para luego cambiar de parecer de que el verano era una ventaja mala.

Todo ocurrió un día como cualquier otro, en el trabajo de Anarka le habían solicitado un nuevo proyecto para una nueva y fresca banda de pop-rock en el cual todo se trataría de un video relacionado con el verano. Claro que a esto le había facilitado a la mujer ya que los amigos de su hija se habían vuelto populares después de dar aquel concierto en el festival de música en la Liberté; además de que ella aprovecharía el calor del verano para hacer un video en la playa y así refrescarse en las costas del agua salada.

Al contarles esto a sus hijos sobre la idea, los dos hermanos no desaprovecharon el momento para disfrutar sus vacaciones junto a sus amigos en un día playa y así poder refrescarse de ese infernal calor que había arrasado por todo París. Juleka comenzó a darle el mensaje a sus amigas y que ella pasaran la voz a los chicos; entre tanto Luka también hizo lo mismo pero con sus compañeros de preparatoria; sólo poco de ellos accedieron a la invitación, al momento en que el guitarrista iba a dar por terminado de mandar el recado fue en ese instante cuando se acordó de Kagami; inmediatamente él le dejo un mensaje el cual fue contestado en los siguientes 4 minutos con una respuesta afirmativa. Aquello había dejado al chico con una amplia sonrisa y una enorme felicidad de disfrutar unos momentos junto a sus amigos y Kagami.

El día de la grabación había llegado, todo el grupo de Marinette junto los amigos de Luka se encontraban emocionados, su euforia era más en disfrutar su día en la playa que andar grabando un video que ni siquiera conocían a la dicha banda; todo iba muy bien y tranquilo hasta que el representarte de la mencionada banda les informó a los jóvenes que tenían que vestirse en sus trajes de baño y reunirse con los "famosos" integrantes, y así fue como lo hicieron todos ya estaban vestidos en sus trajes de baño mientras escuchaban las direcciones que le decían el productor y director del video sobre lo que harían en cada escena; para algunos de los chicos (en este caso los amigos de Luka) ya comenzaron a aburrirse de todo aquello que se limitaron en desconectarse de la realidad e idearse de disfrutar la playa y coquetear con alguna que otra chica en la playa más en especial con las amigas de Juleka, exceptuando a Marinette ya que ella es la novia de Chat Noir y no querían meterse en problemas con él.

Entre tanto Luka se encontraba buscando con la mirada a Kagami, quien aún no se encontraba por ningún lado de la playa; hasta cabe decir que el chico pensó que ella lo había dejado plantado a él y a sus amigos. No la culpaba, después de todo él conocía perfectamente como era el carácter de la madre de su amiga. Probablemente ella no la dejo ir o tal vez porque no le guste la idea en que su hija se juntase con un chico como él.

– ¡Lamento llegar tarde! – una voz familiar llegó a reconocer Luka haciendo que le sacara de sus pensamientos.

– Kagami. – la llamó él mientras que en su mirada turquesa mostraba un brillo de emoción.

– ¿Y ella quién es? – preguntó el manager de la banda.

– Ella es una amiga de mis hijos. – dijo Anarka. – Hola Kagami, que bueno que llegas. En este momento estamos hablando de lo que vamos a grabar, por lo tanto ve a cambiarte. – comentó la mujer.

– De acuerdo. – dijo la japonesa, ella al mirar a Luka lo saludo cortésmente. – Hola Luka.

– Hola. – le devolvió el saludo mientras la veía dirigirse a los vestidores.

Al momento en que Luka dejó de observar a la esgrimista y volvió a enfocarse en lo que decía el director del video, el joven sintió las miradas de sus compañeros quienes lo miraban picarona y burlonamente.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó el Couffine desentendido.

– Te andas colado por la chica, eh Luka. – rieron burlonamente sus amigos.

– ¿Qué? Ella es mi amiga. – se defendió el guitarrista.

– Aja, si, amiga.

– Si tú lo dices Luka.

– ¿Qué pasan con ustedes? – preguntó el Couffine mayor mirando ya algo molesto y confundido a sus amigos.

– Enserio viejo, eres demasiado ciego. – se burlaron los jóvenes del guitarrista.

– ¿Por qué dicen e…? – la voz de Luka se detuvo al igual que los comentarios de sus amigos cuando vieron algo sorprendente frente a sus ojos, más en especial para cierto chico de mechas celestes.

Era Kagami quien se dirigía justamente frente al grupo, ella traía puesto dos piezas de traje de baño color rojo, el color de aquella tela resaltaba su piel haciéndola lucir increíblemente atractiva; el grupo de Luka no dejaba de mirarla mientras que un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de la nariz de uno de ellos. Luka se encontraba rojo y estático en su lugar, debía admitir que debajo de aquel traje de esgrima ocultaba la buena figura de Kagami; tenía unas piernas largas, un vientre plano, y una figura que envidiaría a las chicas de su preparatoria.

– ka… uka... Luka… ¡Luka! – el mencionado reaccionó inmediatamente mientras veía a la chica cerca de él con una expresión confusa y preocupada a la vez.

– Oye viejo, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó uno de los amigos de Luka a él.

– Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – preguntó el chico confundido.

– Bueno es que ya estamos a punto de grabar el video, y te han estado llamando como 15 veces pero nunca reaccionaste. – comentó otra amigo de él.

– Luka. – en ese momento llamó Kagami a él.

– ¿Sí, Kagami?

– Estás demasiado rojo, ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien? – preguntó ella, el calor corporal vlvió a ascender en el guitarrista mientras que éste asentía nervioso.

– S-Sí me encuentro bien Kagami… e-es solo el calor del verano. – rió nervioso.

– Si, calor del verano. – rieron los amigos del Couffine, mientras que él les dedicó a ellos una mirada molesta.

– Entonces si es eso. Sugiero que no estés mucho tiempo bajo el sol, podrías caer del desmayo por la deshidratación. – la preocupación de Kagami era tan notoria que esto hizo que a Luka casi se le subiera los colores al rostro y a su vez casi sufrir un desmayo de ternura.

– C-Claro… n-no te preocupes Kagami. – tartamudeó él. – _Cielos Kagami harás que me desmaye en este momento por tu ternura._

– ¡Chicos faltan ustedes! ¡Qué esperan! – el gritó de Anarka hizo llamar la atención de los muchachos.

– Si te sientes mal Luka, no dude en decírselo a alguien. No quiero que sufras de un desmayo. – dicho esto la japonesa se fue con el grupo de Marinette quienes ya estaban a punto de comenzar con el video.

– ¿Con que el calor del verano? – dijeron los amigos del guitarrista después de ver lo embobado que se encontraba su amigo al ver a la chica tomando su lugar para hacer el video. – Si como no.


	16. DÍA 16

**Día 16: Genderbend**

 **(Cambio de sexo)**

París estaba hecho un caos, Hawkmoth otra vez había hecho de las suyas, y esta vez la víctima era un joven que se sentía rechazado por sus padres al descubrir que él quería cambiarse de sexo; lo cual esto lo llevo a convertirlo en un villano con el poder de cambiar el sexo opuesto de las personas.

La mitad de la población parisina había sido cambiada del sexo opuesto; pánico, horror y humor se veía en los rostros de los parisinos.

Changer, así como se le llamaba al akumatizado, buscaba más víctimas hasta con el fin de encontrarse cara a cara con los superhéroes de París, el otro objetivo del villano era el Colegio Françoise Dupont ya que las noticias sobre los entrenamientos de esgrimas se habían anunciado en los periódicos y en las redes sociales desde el primer día para el concurso de aquel dicho deporte.

Cuando Changer había llegado al edificio y ahí comenzó otra vez el caos, el villano comenzó a atacar a los estudiantes convirtiéndolos en sus sexos opuestos. Lamentablemente para Luka y Kagami habían sido víctimas del villano, ya que cuando el villano había acorralado a la chica y en lanzar su ataque hacia a ella; el hermano mayor de Juleka la protegió, recibiendo en ese momento el disparo pero aquel acto de heroísmo no cambio de idea al villano ya que no quedaba satisfecho con su fechoría; así que el volvió a atacar a la japonesa.

Cuando Changer iba a volver a atacar hacia otro grupo de estudiantes fue detenido por Ladybug y Chat Noir, haciendo que el villano se distrajera y olvidara su cometido para volver con la misión que Hawkmoth le había propuesto al principio.

– Kagami, ¿Estás bien? – una voz femenina escuchó la japonesa.

– Sí, estoy bi… – Kagami detuvo su habla por dos obvias razones; la primera fue por su voz, su tono se escuchaba un poco grave y ronca; y el segundo fue porque enfrente suyo se encontraba una hermosa chica de largos cabellos azabaches con un tono celeste en sus puntas, un angelical rostro con un ligero , y una mirada bastante familiar.

– ¿Kagami?

– ¿Luka?

En el punto de vista de Luka al ver a su amiga cambiada de sexo le sorprendió bastante. Los rasgos femeninos habían cambiado; su rostro se encontraba un poco alargado, sus pomulos se veían un poco marcados, su físico estaba más alto y, por así decirlo, también se le veía algo marcado. Kagami se veía atractivamente guapo en su forma masculina.

– _Ay por todos los cielos… Kagami se ve atractiva en su forma masculina… eso se escuchó muy gay._ – pensó nervioso y apenado Luka mientras sentía su rostro caliente.

– _Se escuchara muy raro a lo que voy a decir pero Luka se ve guapo en mujer._ – pensó Kagami mientras trataba de ignorar aquel calor en sus mejillas.

– Umm… Kagami… – habló Luka nerviosamente.

– ¿Sí? – se sobresaltó Kagami después de escuchar la voz femenina del guitarrista. – _Demonios hasta su voz suena terriblemente hermosa._

– Será mejor ocultarnos, ¿No lo crees?

– Por supuesto. _Rayos, ¿Por qué me pongo nerviosa?_

Después de que ambos jóvenes se habían ocultado en uno de los salones a esperar a que los héroes de París vencieran al akuma y hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad. También cabe mencionar que al encerrarse en aquel salón las cosas se pusieron tensas para ambos jóvenes, pues, ellos se encontraban solos y además incomodos puesto a que sus sexos habían cambiado. No fue hasta que la japonesa alcanzó a escuchar al Couffine decir algo sobre su sexo que hasta lo hizo ruborizar.

– Te ves bien.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Kagami.

– ¿Qué? – repitió Luka ruborizado.

– Dijiste "te ves bien". – replicó la japonesa. – ¿En qué aspecto te refieres?

– Nada. Hablaba sin pensar. – se excusó el Couffine.

– Si tú lo dices.

Otra vez se hizo un silencio, pero esta vez no era tan incómodo como el primero. Pero éste se rompió cuando la esgrimista hizo un comentario que sorprendió al guitarrista.

– ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiéramos nacido con este sexo, Luka?

– ¿Qué?

– No sientes curiosidad. Si en vez de nacer con los sexos que conocemos hubiéramos nacido con estos.

– Pues… la verdad nunca lo he pensado. ¿Por qué lo dices, Kagami? – preguntó Luka curioso.

– Sólo es por mera curiosidad. – replicó la japonesa. – Nunca en mi vida había pensado en que hubiera pasado si yo naciera como hombre.

La versión femenina de Luka alzo una ceja mientras que su mirada turquesa mostraba diversión.

– Bien, si hubieras nacido como hombre, ¿Qué nombre usarías?

– Creo que usaría el nombre de mi abuelo paterno; Kyo. Según lo que me contó mi padre ese sería el nombre que usaría su hijo. ¿Qué hay de ti? – la versión masculina de Kagami miró a Luka.

– ¿Qué hay de mi? – el guitarrista colocó su dedo índice sobre su mentón mientras mostraba una expresión pensativa, a esto se le hizo tierno a Kagami. – Pues… seguiría siendo yo mismo, aunque bueno también diferente ya que tendría que sufrir de un fuerte periodo cada 8 semanas. – rió divertido.

– Entiendo. – sonrió levemente la japonesa mientras sentía como sus mejillas le quemaban. – ¿Qué nombre usarías?

– Bueno, mi madre siempre le ha gustado el nombre de Juleka; así que probablemente yo estaría usando el nombre de mi hermana. – comentó Luka. – Pero… creo que mi… le hubiera gustado ponerme Luna.

Toda ese tiempo estuvieron hablando sobre su cambio de sexo, algunos fueron comentarios burlones otros fueron vergonzosos, pero se lo habían pasado bien hasta que finalmente el poder de Ladybug hizo volver todo a la normalidad.

Luka y Kagami salieron de su escondite mientras veian a algunos estudiantes saliendo de los suyos también.

– ¿Tú crees en el universo alterno? – preguntó Luka.

– ¿Universo alterno?

– Sólo imagínatelo, si existiera un universo alterno en donde todos seriamos del sexo contrario; tú serías Kyo y yo Luna.

– Tienes mucha imaginación Luka Couffine. – sonrió Kagami. – Y sabes, no estaría nada mal con saber si existiera ese universo alterno.

En ese momento el auto que recogería a Kagami llego, interrumpiendo su momento de plática.

– Bien ya llegaron por mí. Hablaremos en otro día, ¿Sí?

– De acuerdo. – se encogió de hombros el Couffine. – Adiós, Kyo Tsuguri.

– Hasta luego, Luna Couffine. – le siguió el juego, robándole enseguida una sonrisa al chico.


	17. DÍA 17

**Día 17: Language of flowers**

 **(El lenguaje de las flores)**

Desde que Luka tenía memoria su madre antes de convertirse en una exitosa y reconocida artista del rock, trabajaba como florista en la tienda de su madre. Anarka siempre le contaba a Luka y Juleka sobre lo que representaba cada flor y su historia.

El primogénito de los Couffine se encontraba caminando por las calles tranquilamente mientras iba a comprar unas cosas en su tienda favorita de música; al cruzar una esquina el muchacho se detuvo cuando vio una florería, pero no era una cualquiera sino que esa florería era el lugar donde había comprado por primera vez una ramo de flores para Kagami; unos girasoles.

Una sonrisa decoró los labios del chico al recordar cuando Kagami le había agradecido por el gesto, fue en ese momento cuando Luka decidió en obsequiarle, otra vez, a Kagami otro ramo de girasoles. Después de todo según el significado de la flor es "te admiro". Una vez que el joven había comprado el ramo tomó un taxi y fue a la residencia de la familia Tsuguri.

Una vez ahí el chico tocó el timbre mientras fue atendido por el mayordomo de la familia; la abuela, quien se encontraba cerca de ahí, le pidió al mayordomo que le permitiera pasar. Y lo hizo. Luka fue recibido cálidamente por la abuela de Kagami mientras que la anciana mujer le había ofrecido cortésmente al joven asiento en la sala de estar.

– Es un gusto volver a verte de nuevo Luka-kun. – dijo Aiko al muchacho.

– Lo mismo digo Sra. Aiko. – comentó él.

– Veo que esas flores son para mi nieta, ¿No es así? – esbozó una tierna sonrisa la mujer.

– Uh… bueno, sí. – se ruborizó un poco Luka mientras sostenía entre sus manos el ramo. – Y hablando de ella, ¿Se encuentra aquí? Quiero darle esto en persona.

– Lamento informarte que ella salió con su madre. – al escuchar eso Luka se desilusiono un poco, pues, esta sería la segunda vez que no vería la reacción de Kagami al ver el hermoso presente.

– Debí haber llamado antes de venir. – se dijo para así mismo el chico.

– Se nota mucho que te gusta mi nieta, Luka-kun.

– ¿Perdón?

– Los girasoles que tienes en tus manos tienen un hermoso significado. – señaló la anciana.

– Eh… ah, sí. De hecho siento una gran admiración por Kagami, es una chica bastante sorprendente. – confesó Luka.

Aiko se alegró de ello y aún más porque se veía que al muchacho estaba enamorado de su nieta aunque él no se diera cuenta de ello.

– ¿Sabes tú el significado del girasol, Luka-kun? – preguntó Aiko.

– Si, significa "te admiro" además de que también representa: la felicidad, la vida y la luminosidad.

– Efectivamente. Eres un chico muy inteligente, Luka-kun. Pero también el girasol tiene muchos significados. – agregó la mujer.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo cuáles? – preguntó él sorprendido y lleno de curiosidad.

– Bien por ejemplo: "eres hermosa", "eres mi sol", "sólo tengo ojos para ti" y "yo me girare siempre hacia a ti".

Al escuchar esto los colores se le subieron al rostro del guitarrista, Aiko miró divertida y a la vez tiernamente en la inocencia del muchacho.

– Lamento si te he incomodado con mis palabras, Luka-kun. Pero eso es lo que representa esa flor.

– Yo… yo no sabía nada de eso.

– Pues ya lo sabes. – respondió Aiko. – Dime una cosa Luka-kun, ¿Qué sientes por mi nieta?

– ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que siento? Pues… – el pobre muchacho no sabía que responder, pues todo había sido tan rápido para él después de descubrir otros significados de aquella flor que traía en su mano. – Aun no lo sé. Todo esto fue tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que siento por ella.

– Está bien. No te culpo de eso Luka-kun. Aun eres joven, y espero muy pronto que tú puedas aclarar tus dudas y más sobre todo de tus sentimientos.

– Yo también. – en ese momento su teléfono sonó, era el típico sonido cuando te enviaban un mensaje. Luka atendió el teléfono y vio en la pantalla un claro mensaje de su madre que lo requería en la disquera. – Lamento mucho que me tenga ir así como así Sra. Aiko, pero mi madre me necesita en estos momentos.

– Entiendo Luka, y gracias por tu agradable compañía espero verte de nuevo. – agradeció Aiko al muchacho.

– Por cierto, sería tan amable de darle esto a Kagami, por favor. – él le entregó el ramo de girasoles a la anciana mujer quien con una sonrisa en su rostro acepto.

– Por supuesto. Le enviaré también tus saludos Luka-kun.

– Gracias, que tenga buen día Sra. Aiko. – con esto último el Couffine se retiró de la mansión.

Aiko miró tiernamente el hermoso detalle del chico mientras se dispuso a dirigirse hacia la segunda planta, subió las escaleras y luego por el pasillo para después ir a la habitación de nieta. Toco la puerta y esta se abrió dejando ver a una ruborizada Kagami.

– ¿Ya se fue?

– Sí. Quería verte y entregarte esto en persona, lástima que tuve que decirle que "mi nieta tuvo que salir con su madre".

– Lo sé, y lamento con mentirte a ti y a Luka, abuela. Pero no quería que me viera así. – abrió completamente la puerta de su habitación Kagami mientras le mostraba a su abuela lo quemada que estaba después de haber hecho por tres días aquel video que juntos a sus amigos hicieron con aquella banda.

– Bueno, la verdad ya no se te nota tanto querida. Pero mentirle al chico eso estuvo muy mal. Pero ya que, tenía lo que tenía que pasar y ya no se puede remediar las cosas. – sermoneó su abuela. – Por cierto te envía esto de su parte.

– Un ramo de girasoles. – dijo Kagami mientras sostenía el ramo entre sus manos. – Que lindo gesto.

– Así es. ¿Y sabes cuál es su significado, Kagami?

– No lo sé. ¿Qué significa abuela?

Aiko sonrió ante esto, y le respondió.

– "Eres hermosa", "eres mi sol", "sólo tengo ojos para ti" y "yo me girare siempre hacia a ti". – replicó Aiko.

Kagami en ese momento no supo si el calor en su rostro era por lo quemado que estaba o si era porque se encontraba ruborizada.

– Ya… veo. – susurró sorprendida la chica. – Te veo más tarde abuela.

– Por supuesto mi pequeña flor. – sonrió tiernamente la anciana mujer.

Una vez que Kagami cerró la puerta detrás suyo, ella se recargo en ésta sin dejar de observar el hermoso ramo. El calor en su rostro seguía aumentando al recordar el significado de aquella flor, el corazón de la joven no dejaba de palpitarle mientras que aquel cálido sentimiento crecía más y más en ella. La japonesa sonrió ampliamente, aferró cuidadosamente el ramo contra su cuerpo mientras que su rostro se escondía entre las flores, aspirando su dulce aroma.

– Tú también eres mi sol, Luka Couffine.


	18. DÍA 18

**Día 18: Tsundere/Yandere Kagami**

Cada vez que él la veía entrenar en sus prácticas de esgrimas se le veía bastante agresiva.

Cada vez que él la veía a alguien coquetearle, ella le dedicaba una gélida y molesta mirada.

Cada vez que él la veía defendiéndose de las chicas presumidas, ella las dejaba calladas ya sea por sus filosas palabras diciéndoles sus verdades.

Cada vez que él la veia cruzarse en su camino, evitaba con no mirarle a la cara o en fijarse en aquellos ojos inexpresivos.

Pero hubo un día en que él se toparía con ella frente a frente, el chico iba a recoger a su hermana de la escuela para su mala fortuna se había topado con unos vándalos que siempre le echaban piropos obscenos a las chicas donde estudiaba su hermana. Aquello le había hervido la sangre que hizo que él les pusiera un alto a ese grupo de chicos.

El guitarrista jamás pensó que él se llevaría la tunda de su vida, siendo rodeado por aquel grupo de chicos; justo cuando iban a darle el último golpe, él alcanzó a escuchar la voz de ella.

– ¡Qué creen que hacen!

Aquel llamado hizo captar la atención de los vándalos, pero antes de que ellos pudieran hacer algo a la chica; ella comenzó a atacarlos con su sable, esto hizo que ellos se fueran no sin antes amenazarla con arrepentirse por lo que hizo. Pero aquello no le importo. Al momento en que ellos se fueron el guitarrista la miró anonadado.

– ¿Estás bien? – al alzar su mirada se encontró con aquel par de ojos marrones mirándolo fijamente.

– Yo… sí… estoy bien. – respondió él.

– Será mejor que no provoques más problemas, tuviste suerte niño. – ella estuvo a punto de irse cuando la voz de él la detuvo.

– Espera… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– Si te refieres el por qué te salve de esos idiotas ni te ilusiones chico, además esos idiotas ya me tenían hasta la coronilla por las obscenidades que les dicen a mi compañeras. – explicó aquella chica. – Toma.

El chico de mirada turquesa miró confundido como ella le había extendido un pañuelo.

– ¿Y esto?

– Será mejor que te limpies la sangre antes de que recojas a Juleka.

– Espera, ¿Me conoces?

– No sé cómo te llames, es más ni me interesa, pero lo que sí sé es que eres el hermano de Juleka. Y otra vez te lo vuelvo a decir; no te metas en problemas.

Antes de que ella se fuera hacia a un auto rojo, el guitarrista le grito su nombre.

– ¡Mi nombre es Luka!

La chica se detuvo por unos segundos y antes de meterse al coche, ella le respondió.

– Kagami. Kagami Tsuguri, ese mi nombre.

Y se fue.

Luka se quedó ahí parado viendo como el auto en la que se llevaba a la chica desapareció en una esquina.

– Kagami. – repitió el nombre de aquella chica sintiendo a la vez una dulce sensación en la punta de lengua al nombrarla.

Varias semanas más tarde, Luka vio un gran cambio repentino en Kagami; aquella rudeza que veía desde a lo lejos iba siendo reemplazada por la dulzura y gentileza, hasta cabe decir que esto le parecía bastante tierno al chico.


	19. DÍA 19

**Día 19: Selfies**

Luka se encontraba recostado en su cama mientras revisaba en su celular algunas fotografías que se había tomado hace no tan poco con los amigos de su hermana y los suyos en aquel día en la playa cuando se grabo aquel video veraniego, se había tomado muchas fotografías en aquel momento pero había algo dentro de él que en su galería de fotos no poseía; y eso era una de Kagami. Bueno. A decir verdad si tenía unas pocas de ella, pero ella se encontraba de espaldas; o alejadas del grupo; o incluso distraída platicando con Marinette o Adrien. Pero aquí la cosa era que él no tenía una fotografía suya con la japonesa.

El chico soltó un suspiro, estaba a punto de acomodarse cómodamente en su cama cuando escuchó la voz de su madre gritarle.

– ¡Luka! ¡Kagami está aquí!

El corazón del guitarrista dio un brinco de emoción, rápidamente él empezó a acomodar todo en su habitación. Y eso que él ya tenía recogida cada rincón de éste. Al momento en que el escuchó los suaves golpes en su puerta, el Couffine dijo con voz sobresaltada.

– Puedes pasar Kagami.

Al momento de abrir la puerta la chica lo miró atentamente y alzando una ceja le dijo.

– Oh, estabas recogiendo tu habitación. Lamento interrumpirte.

– No, de hecho ya estaba recogida. ¿Comenzamos con la clase?

La chica se sentó en la cama justo a un lado de él.

La clase había comenzado mientras que Luka veía a Kagami tocar algunos acordes de la guitarra, unas ansias le estaban dando por tomarle una foto a la chica pero hizo a un lado aquello, pues Luka no quería verse mal frente a la chica ni mucho menos quería que ella pensara mal de él.

– ¿Sucede algo Luka? – la voz de Kagami lo saco de sus pensamientos.

– Perdón, ¿Qué decías Kagami?

– Dije si pasa algo.

– No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – preguntó él.

– No has dejado de mirarme. – contestó ella.

– Oh. Lo siento, no quise incomodarte. – se disculpó él mientras sus mejillas adquirieron un leve sonrojo. – Es solo que… yo… nada.

– No sé qué es lo que te pasa Luka, pero, si hay que te preocupa puedes decírmelo. ¿Hay algo qué te molesta? – Kagami no era ese tipo de personas que eran persistentes, pero, si había algo que le preocupaba era el bienestar de Luka; después de todo ella sabía por todo lo que había pasado el guitarrista.

Luka se mordió nerviosamente labio inferior, las ansias por decirle la verdad a la chica estaban por escapársele de su lengua pero el miedo de ser ridiculizado o peor ganarse el desprecio de la chica era lo único que le impedía con decírselo.

– Tu mirada muestra miedo, ¿Es grave? – preguntó preocupada.

– No te preocupes Kagami, no es nada arriesgado y no corro peligro. – respondió él.

– ¿Es seguro?

Él asintió.

– Si, es seguro. La cosa es… bueno… no tengo ninguna fotografía tuya.

Esto le había sorprendido a Kagami, y en ese momento ella soltó una ligera carcajada que sorprendió mucho a Luka.

– Con que era eso. Vaya pensé que algo malo te había pasado Luka. – dijo ella sin reír. – Si tanto querías una fotografía mía me lo hubieras pedido.

– ¿Enserio? – ella asintió. – Vaya y yo pensando que tu dirías todo lo contrario.

– Pues ya ves que no. – sonrió ella. – ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a tomar la foto?

– Oh, sí, claro.

Luka agarró su celular y ahí mismo le tomó un par de fotos a la chica.

– ¿Qué tal una selfie? – sugirió Kagami.

– De acuerdo. – asintió Luka.

La chica se apoyó contra el guitarrista, su mejilla posaba sobre el hombro de él mientras que el brazo de la japonesa abrazo la parte de la clavícula del chico hasta posar su mano sobre el otro hombro. Una enorme sonrisa divertida y juguetona decoraron los labios de ambos chicos mientras que el sonido de la cámara se escuchó. La fotografía ya estaba hecha.

– Vaya, salimos bien. – dijo Kagami. – Envíamela por WhatsApp.

– Sí, claro.

Una vez enviada la foto, Kagami la coloco como segundo fondo de pantalla de su celular.

Ese día fue un tiempo memorable para ambos jóvenes, Luka al fin tenía una fotografía de Kagami y ella tenía una fotografía junto a Luka.


End file.
